


Tsukihina in a Band

by kate882, larryspangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima uses Hinata to lean on after Yamaguchi's death, and no one is really in a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Suga walked out of the gym after practice, tired and ready to just go home and collapse onto his bed. They’d been practicing spiking again, so he’d been doing a lot of tosses as the setter that afternoon. 

He froze, as the fatigue that once plagued him suddenly disappeared  when he saw a car collide with someone who looked distinctly like Yamaguchi just outside of the school.

It was like time  had stopped, and before he knew it he found himself running towards Yamaguchi as the car sped away . He could worry about  how illegal _ that  _ was later when he wasn’t freaking out because it really was Yamaguchi bleeding on the ground.

He looked around for help , before spotting the familiar red head nearby . “Hinata, get Tsukishima, I’m calling an ambulance!” He shouted, taking out his phone and dialing 1-1-9, stating their emergency.

Hinata  forced himself to tear his eyes away from scene before him and ran back into the gym. “Tsukishima!” He shouted before he was even completely  through the door.

Tsukishima looked up from his phone. “What do you want?” He asked, annoyance already clear in his tone.

“I-it’s Yamaguchi- outside- he- oh my god.” Hinata tried to get a sentence to form, but his thoughts were going too fast and the words didn’t want to come out of his mouth.

Tsukishima’s stomach dropped and he took off running. He didn’t know what was going on, but Hinata looked scared out of his mind. He saw Suga sitting by a body next to the street. “T-that can’t be,” Tsukishima stuttered out. He began to approach the body on the ground. Suga ’s lips formed words, yet he couldn’t hear anything. His best friend, really his only friend, was on the street bleeding out. “Yamag-guchi?” Tsukishima  managed to find his voice, as the name barely escaped him before falling onto his knees beside his friend.

“I called an ambulance. The car took off after hitting him.” Suga would have tried to do something to comfort Tsukishima if he weren’t busy trying to stop the bleeding.

“Suga? W-why isn’t Yamaguchi breathing? Doesn’t he need to breathe?” Tsukishima said, quietly.

“Do you know CPR?” He asked instead of answering Tsukishima’s question.

“I don’t. Suga, I don’t know how to do  perform CPR. He is  _ dying  _ and I can’t do anything.” Tears started rolling down Tsukishima's cheeks, as he realized what he just said; Yamaguchi was dying right before his very eyes. “Suga, will the ambulance be here soon?” Tsukishima asked, weakly.

He nodded. “Yeah, the hospital is close by. Keep pressure on the wound. I’ll do the CPR,” he said, starting to push on Yamaguchi’s chest before trying to push air into his lungs.

Tsukishima switched with Suga and went to put pressure on the wound. “Come on, Yamaguchi, please wake up.. You are going to be fine.. You have to be fine.. P-please don’t leave me, I can’t do this without you. I-I can’t do anything without you.” Tsukishima started crying harder.

Suga could hear sirens coming towards them, and most of the team was standing around them in various stages of shock and horror.

The ambulance pulled over beside them and two medics ran out carrying a stretcher.

“You are going to need to move out of the way, kid,” one of the medics said to Tsukishima, who was still kneeling beside Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima nodded and moved to the side. “He’s going to be fine, right? You’re going to save him and he will be okay again?” Tsukishima asked, shakily.

“We will do our best,” the other medic said, lifting  his seemingly lifeless friend onto the stretcher. “Come on, we need to go. Two people can stay on the ambulance and the rest can meet at the hospital if you want to,” the first medic told them.

“Tsukishima, who do you want to go with you?” Suga prompted when it didn’t look like Tsukishima was going to say anything.

“I-I um..I don’t know. The only person I would ask to go with me is Yamaguchi and...oh god. This can’t be happening. I’m having a nightmare; I just need to wake up that’s all,” Tsukishima said, panic leaking into his tone.

Suga put a hand on his shoulder, “Would you be okay with me going with you? Because they need to get going.”

Tsukishima nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered. He followed Suga into the ambulance and sat down on the seat beside Yamaguchi as the medics were working on bandaging and hooking up wires to him.

“We need to get him on life support, fast,” one of the medics said. “I don’t think he’s breathing, get the defibrillator paddles, hurry!” The other one said. 

The first medic rubbed the paddles together, “Clear!” The paddles sent a shock through Yamaguchi’s body. “It’s not working Mika,” the medic said. “Let’s try one more time, get ready and clear!”

“What’s going on? Is it working? Can’t you do anything else?” Tsukishima's breath was starting to come in quick, short, bursts.

Suga wrapped an arm around him. “Hey, hey, breathe. You freaking out won’t help him right now. You need to stay calm so that they can give him all of their attention.”

“He still isn’t responding, should we call it?” Mika, the medic from before, asked.

“I think we might have to, he isn’t showing any sort of response…” the other one said, sadly.

“Call what? It’s working isn’t it? He’s going to be okay right?” He got no response.  Tsukishima asked once more, yet this time his voice was softer.  “Right?”

“I’m really sorry, but your friend is-”

“N-no, he can’t be. He isn’t. Suga, tell him that Yamaguchi is okay, please…” Tsukishima begged, tears streaming down his face.

Suga could feel tears forming in his own eyes, and he pulled Tsukishima into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Tsukishima broke down and sobbed into Suga’s shoulder. “No, no, no, this can’t be real,” Tsukishima cried. He felt the ambulance stop and the doors opened. The medics started taking Yamaguchi away on the stretcher towards the hospital. “W-wait, don’t take him from me...please.” Tsukishima felt sick to his stomach as his sobs continued.

“We can go with them, but they need to move him out of the ambulance.” Suga said gently, rubbing Tsukishima’s back as tears fell down his own face.

Tsukishima nodded and shakily got out of the ambulance. His head felt fuzzy as he walked towards the hospital entrance. His walking became automatic; it was as if he was disconnected from his own body. He didn’t even notice the others pulling up in Daichi’s car.

When the others started asking if Yamaguchi was okay, Suga quietly shook his head at them, keeping an arm around Tsukishima in the hopes of providing some level of comfort.

“S-suga, I feel like I’m going to be sick,” Tsukishima said as he shakily walked towards the trash bin.

Suga walked with him, rubbing his back soothingly. “That’s fine. That’s pretty normal.”

“Where did Ya-amaguchi go? Where did they take him?” Tsukishima said in a panicked tone. He lowered himself to the ground and started to hyperventilate. He felt the world spinning and he couldn’t control the tears running down his face.

“We can ask. We can ask someone where he is.” Suga assured, sending Daichi a look to signal him to go ask.

Daichi nodded his head and went off into the hospital to talk to the lady at the front desk, leaving the team to stand there in complete shock and sorrow.

“His parents will probably be here soon. They would have called them. Are you going to want to see them or not?” Suga asked, kneeling down in front of Tsukishima.

“Oh god, his parents...Do they know yet?” Tsukishima asked, still shaking on the ground.

“Probably. If not, they’re probably finding out right now.” Suga answered truthfully.

Daichi walked up to Suga and Tsukishima. “T-they um, took his body down to the morgue. Once his parents sort out the funeral arrangements they can choose whether or not they want an o-open casket or not…” Daichi told them, trying to stay strong and not cry.

“Do you know if he’s allowed to see him, or is it just family?” Suga asked.

“It’s up to the family the nurse told me..” Daichi said quietly. He looked at Suga and squeezed his hand, trying to read how he was doing as well.  

Suga tried to offer him a small smile, but it wasn’t really working, so he just laced his fingers with Daichi’s. “Tsukishima, did you want to see his parents?” He repeated the question.

“I really don’t know how I can face them, b-but I think they would want me to,” Tsukishima said, looking up at Suga, tears still in his eyes.

“Do you want any of us to be there with you?” He asked.

“Yeah, that would be good probably ...Suga will you go with me?” Tsukishima asked, quietly.

Suga nodded. “Of course.” He had no idea how to deal with someone who had just lost their best friend, much less someone who had just lost their son, but he wasn’t going to abandon Tsukishima if he wanted him there.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima whispered. “Do you know what time his parents will get here?”

“I think you’d have a better idea of that since you know how far away his house is.”

“Oh, right...they should be here soon. They don’t live too far away,” Tsukishima said, looking down at the ground.

“Alright. Do you want to move a bit closer to the entrance so that they can see you when they get here? I don’t know what they look like, and they won’t know where to find you.”

“I’ve been to their house a million times, so I’ll know them right when I see them. I’m really scared Suga…”

“They won’t be upset with  _ you,  _ so there’s no reason to be scared of seeing them. Do you think you can stand up so that we can get closer to the entrance where you can see them come in?” He asked gently.

“Y-yeah, I can try to.” He slowly got to his feet and waited by the entrance with Suga. After about five minutes had past, he saw a couple leave a car and start walking towards the front of the hospital. “Suga, that’s them,” Tsukishima whispered.

Yamaguchi’s mom ran in as soon as she saw Tsukishima and wrapped her arms around him. “Kei, they-they said . . . Tadashi- is he really?” She tried to ask around tears.

Tsukishima broke down into sobs again. “I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry,” he said between gasp for air.

Suga stood back to give them their space, watching the scene with quiet tears of his own.

“Honey, I’m g-going to go talk to the nurse inside,” Yamaguchi’s dad said to his wife, tears running down his face as well.

“Um, uh, sir, Daichi talked to them; if there’s a line for the nurse at the front you can ask him.” Suga spoke up quietly, pointing towards their team, who were trying to stay back to give Tsukishima space in various stages of shock and grief over the loss of their team mate.

“Oh, okay thank you,” Yamaguchi’s dad said quietly, before walking over to Daichi.

“They said it was a car crash. Kei, what happened?” Yamaguchi’s mother asked after a few minutes to try and compose herself enough to speak.

“W-well, basically, one of my teammates called me outside a-and he was laying there and um…” Tsukishima started panicking and looked to Suga for help.

“The car hit him, and I think the driver panicked, because they drove off. We couldn’t stop the bloodflow, and he stopped breathing,” Suga said as calmly as he could, but his voice still shook.

Yamaguchi’s dad walked back over. “The nurse can take us down to see him and t-then we can figure out what to do next,” he said, tears still falling from his eyes.

His mother nodded and stepped back from Tsukishima, keeping her hands on his shoulders. “Do you want to go, Kei?”

“S-sure, are we going now?” Tsukishima asked, nervously.

“You don’t have to go if you’re not ready, dear, but we need to see our son,” she told him.

“I really don’t know. I-I um…” he looked at Suga for some kind of help.

“It’s okay if you can’t do it,” Suga told him. “You’ve already seen him. If you can’t handle doing it again no one would be angry with you for it.” Yamaguchi’s mom nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know if I would be able to leave him if I go …” Tsukishima whispered.

“It’s okay to stay up here because of that too. Whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

“I think I just need to sit down for a bit...I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Kei. If you change your mind, we’ll let the nurses know that you are allowed to see him.” Yamaguchi’s mother assured him, hugging Tsukishima one more time before leaving to see her son.

Tsukishima watched them leave, then sat himself down on the floor. “Suga, do you mind getting me water?” He asked softly.

“No problem,” Suga replied, patting Tsukishima’s shoulder, before walking over to the group.


	2. Chapter 2

“Daichi, do you have a dollar? He wants water, and I don’t have any money for the vending machine.” 

“I think so,” Daichi said as he reached into his pocket. “Found one. Here you go, babe. How’s Tsukishima holding up?”

“Not very good. He couldn’t go with Yamaguchi’s parents to see him because he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to leave,” Suga answered, taking the money.

“Suga, is Yamaguchi- is he really?” Hinata asked quietly, and Suga just nodded.

“Go buy Tsukishima some water, I’ll handle the team. Is he going back to his house after? I really don’t think he should be alone right now…” Daichi told Suga.

“I’m not sure he’s thought that far ahead. He seems pretty lost. I’ll make sure that someone will be home with him if he decides that he wants to go home without any of us,” Suga replied, before going to find a vending machine, getting a water bottle and bringing it back to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked up as he saw Suga approaching with the water. “T-thanks Suga, thank you for everything today,” Tsukishima said, taking the water from Suga and drinking a small sip.

Suga nodded and sat down beside him. “There’s no need to thank me. That’s what friends are for.”

“What are we supposed to do now? Do we just leave and go back to our homes?” Tsukishima asked, softly.

“What do you want to do?” Suga replied.

“I honestly don’t know...I guess go back to my house and lay down maybe? I can’t properly think at the moment, too much is going on and my head's still spinning.”

“Is there anyone at your house to stay with you?”

“My parents are out of town at the moment, but I’ll be fine…”

“I’m not sure you should be alone right now. I think most people would agree about that.” He told Tsukishima with concern.

“Who would actually stay with me though? It’s pretty obvious that most of the team hates me and you’ve done more than enough today. I don’t want to force anyone to stay if they don’t want to and I’m guessing all of them don’t want to,” Tsukishima said, sighing softly.

“They don’t hate you,” Suga insisted. “We’re your teammates, but we’re also your friends. You could ask any one of us to stay with you right now and I’m sure none of us would say no.”

“Maybe, but could you ask for me? I don’t know if I could face all of them right now,” he said, looking down at the ground.

Suga nodded and went back over to the team. “Who volunteers to stay the night with him?”

“I’ll do it,” Hinata offered, raising his hand a bit.

Suga looked a bit uncertain about that being the best choice, but he had said any of them, and Tsukishima hadn’t said there were any that he in particular  _ didn’t  _ want with him. “Alright, go make sure he’s okay with that.”

Hinata nodded, wiping his face before hesitantly approaching Tsukishima.

“I’m surprised that Suga was able to convince you to stay with me. Are we going now or?”

Hinata blinked a few times. “Convince? He just asked who volunteered to do it and I guess I was first, because I wasn’t the only one raising my hand. But we can go if you’re ready. Do you live close by, or should we ask Daichi for a ride?”

“We can walk, it’s not too far.” Tsukishima started to stand up, but almost fell back down since he was still dizzy.

Hinata looked at him with worry. “Do you want to stay for a few more minutes? We don’t have to rush.”

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima said through his teeth. “I just want to leave, I can’t be here anymore.”

Hinata nodded, wrapping an arm around Tsukishima to keep him steady. “Okay. Let’s go then.”

Tsukishima put on his headphones and started walking with Hinata to his house. The song that he was listening to ended and changed to “Radioactive” by Imagine Dragons. He froze in his spot. His mind flashed back to Yamaguchi telling him that it was his favorite song. Tsukishima’s body didn’t want to move at all. He was trying so hard not to break down in front of Hinata.

Hinata stopped when Tsukishima did, and after a moment of consideration decided to simply put a hand on his shoulder because he wasn’t sure he could say anything that was actually helpful to the situation.

Tsukishima flinched involuntarily, Yamaguchi’s voice echoing in his head. He could almost imagine turning and seeing that stupid freckled face grinning back at him.  _ Hey, Tsukki, it’s a really good song, huh?! _

Hinata pulled his hand away from Tsukishima, giving him an apologetic look.

Tsukishima wiped a tear away, before quickly starting to walk again, not wanting Hinata to see him cry.

Hinata hesitated, but started following him again anyway, making himself stay quiet. With the headphones in Tsukishima probably wouldn’t hear anything he had to say anyway. 

Tsukishima sped walked the rest of the way. They finally reached his house and Tsukishima quickly put in the garage code, just wanting to go lay down and not think about what happened today.

Hinata followed him inside, looking around since he’d never been to Tsukishima’s house. “Wow, you really like dinosaurs, huh?” It was out before he could think about it.

Tsukishima slightly nodded before laying down on his bed, turning to face the wall.

Hinata glanced around and decided to sit in a chair instead of pushing Tsukishima’s boundaries by sitting on his bed.

Tsukishima tried to empty his mind and focus on the music blaring through his headphones, but Yamaguchi kept on appearing in his head. He knew that if his mind kept going back to Yamaguchi, he was going to cry again. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and took some breaths in and out, withholding the urge to cry.

“You know, you’re allowed to cry.” Hinata finally piped up. “I wouldn’t blame you, or think bad about you or anything.” He wasn’t even sure if Tsukishima could hear him. “I wasn’t super close with him and I cried, so I can only imagine what it’s like for you.”

Tsukishima took off his headphones and looked at Hinata. “I know you are trying to help, but stop. Nothing is going to help this situation, Hinata. There is literally nothing that anyone can do to make this any better, so don’t bother trying.”

Hinata shrunk back into his chair a bit. “I know... I just. I wanted you to know that you can.”

Tsukishima sighed and looked at the ground. “It’s fine, don’t feel bad. There just isn’t anything you can do.” He ran his hands through his hair again. “Look, I’m exhausted and I think I’m going to try to sleep. You can watch tv on the couch in the living room if you want to.”

“If you give me your wifi password I can just use my phone?” Hinata suggested.

“Um.. sure, it’s written down on the sticky note on my desk,” Tsukishima said, before laying back down.

Hinata nodded and put it into his phone before reclaiming his seat. He couldn’t really focus on anything he was doing on it. He just kept on seeing Yamaguchi’s dead body, but he didn’t really think he had a right to get emotional about that in front of Tsukishima considering Tsukishima had lost his best friend and Hinata had just lost a teammate that he liked well enough.

Tsukishima closed his eyes and drifted off. He started dreaming about Yamaguchi and him. They were laughing together and having a good time as usual, then suddenly the dream took a dark turn, where he was dead in front of Tsukishima again. Tsukishima woke up in a sweat, tears pouring down his face.

Hinata had been starting to doze off, but quickly rushed to Tsukishima’s side when he heard him wake up and saw the tears. He hovered next to the bed, hands held out but not touching as he tried to figure out what to do that would actually be helpful.

Tsukishima couldn’t stop the tears from flowing as the image of Yamaguchi’s dead body filled his mind. He tried to hold in the sobs, but it just didn’t work.

“I-um-” Distract him. That was the only thing Hinata could think to do. “Hey, you know, I’ve known you for over a year now, but I still don’t know your favorite color, why don’t you tell me about it?”

Tsukishima heard Hinata talking, but couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. He tried to steady his breathing and stop the tears from flowing. He looked up at Hinata, still blinking away tears. “W-what did you say?” Tsukishima asked, quietly.

“I asked what your favorite color is. I can’t believe I don’t know after how long I’ve known you.” He forced himself to smile, and it probably looked just as strained as it was, but it was the thought that counted.

“I-I um, I guess green. How a-about yours?” Tsukishima asked, still trying to calm down from his dream.

“Yellow. I think it’s a happy color. It doesn't look very good on me since I’ve got orange hair and I’d just look like some kid’s drawing of the sun if I wore it because of that, but I enjoying looking at it,” he answered.

“Yellow is pretty happy isn’t it? Did you know that  that dinosaur skin was different shades of gray or green, allowing them to blend into their surrounding environments? It was sort of like a camouflage technique.”

“I didn’t. I know, like, nothing about dinosaurs. Can you tell me about them? All I know is shit from Jurassic Park.”

“What do you want to know about them? I can give you random facts or more specific facts, depending on what you would like to know. They lived on earth far longer than humans ever did, 150 million years to be exact. Humans have only been here around 10,000 years. They seem pretty intense in Jurassic Park, but did you know that the majority of dinosaurs were herbivores?”

“Huh. I thought they were mostly carnivorous since movies show that. But I guess eating a plant isn’t that exciting. Kinda like a vegan Hannibal Lecter.”

“It’s super interesting when it comes to which types of plants the dinosaur eats because different dinosaurs eat different plants. Carnivorous dinosaurs are cool too though. I have some documentaries specifically on them if you want to watch with me some time?”

“Sure. Whenever you want,” Hinata replied, smiling at him again. He’d never been a big documentary person, but he could give it a shot.

Tsukishima started to smile, but it faded as reality came rushing back at him. He remembered why Hinata was really here and he remembered that Hinata was only talking to him about these things to make sure that he didn’t break down again. Tsukishima looked down at the ground as everything started hitting him again.

“We could watch one now if you want,” Hinata offered.

Tsukishima continued to stare at the ground, as all of the memories from today flooded back into his head.

“Hey, Tsukishima, did you want to watch it now or...” He tried again.

Tsukishima slowly looked back up at Hinata, trying to block everything out once again. “I guess,” he said, quietly.

Hinata smiled brightly at him. “Great. C’mon. I don’t know which one is the best, so you’ve gotta set it up.”

Tsukishima stood up and walked towards one of his drawers, opening it to reveal about forty different dinosaur documentaries. He pulled one out, grabbed his laptop, and sat on his bed. He scooted over as he put the disk into his laptop, waiting for Hinata to sit next to him.

Hinata was a little preoccupied staring at all of the dvds. “I don’t even think I own this many superhero dvds,” he said with awe.

Tsukishima looked up. “I’ve been collecting them since I was around eight years old, so I have a lot. These are just the documentaries though, I have movies in a different drawer. Do you want to come sit down and watch now?”

Hinata spared one last amazed glance at the drawer before moving to sit on the bed with Tsukishima, shifting close to him so that he could see the screen.

Tsukishima moved the laptop, so that it was sitting on both of their laps to make it easier for them to watch. He clicked play and the documentary began. Tsukishima had seen this one about a hundred times before, so he mouthed along silently to some of the parts.

Hinata still couldn’t say he was a fan of documentaries, but he didn’t  _ mind  _ this. It was interesting at least. It held his attention a lot better than some of the stuff he watched in class.

Tsukishima was usually really focused when it came to these documentaries, but he couldn’t help but look at Hinata every once in awhile to check if he was enjoying the documentary as well.

Hinata gave the documentary his full attention, trying to commit most of the facts to memory so that he could converse somewhat intellectually with Tsukishima about them.

The documentary finished up and Tsukishima let out a yawn. “I’m going to attempt to sleep again. I don’t really have a spare room, but you can use the couch if you want to. I have some blankets on the couch that you can use,” Tsukishima said, closing up his laptop and placing it on the floor.

Hinata nodded, getting up off the bed. “Thank you for showing me your movie. I learned a lot.”

“Oh, no problem.” Tsukishima rolled over to his side, pulling his covers over himself. “Good night. Turn off the lights on your way out please.”

Hinata nodded again and flipped the lights off before heading down to the couch.

Tsukishima was determined to fall asleep and stay asleep this time. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind blank. Soon enough, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukishima woke up with a thud, as he rolled off of his bed from turning all night long. He stumbled back up to check the time and it was only 6:00am. He then heard a noise coming from the family room and realized it was snoring. All at once, it hit him who was snoring and why he was here. Tsukishima kicked his bed out of sadness and frustration, immediately regretting it when pain surged through his foot. He sat back down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“God damnit, Yamaguchi, why couldn’t you have just waited for me to finish getting ready, then this wouldn’t have happened. You would have waited with me then we would have walked home together like we always do. Why did you have to go ahead of me? W-why did you have to get hit? Out of all the people in the world, it was you. You were the b-best and sweetest person I knew. I’m the shit person here, I should have gotten hit over you. Funny how life works out huh? Fuck, I’m talking to myself now.”

Tsukishima wiped his eyes, which were watering up. He wouldn’t let himself cry now though. He had done too much crying already. He decided to go get some water, so he carefully tiptoed down, so that he wouldn’t wake up Hinata. He went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and started to tiptoe back to his room, when he saw the sleeping Hinata. “He’s pretty cute when he’s sleeping,” Tsukishima thought to himself. “What am I thinking, I must of hit my head or something when I fell out of bed.” Tsukishima tried to walk back quietly, but it didn’t work out so well because walking in the dark without glasses wasn’t the smartest decision that Tsukishima had ever made. He ended up walking face first into the wall, making a loud noise.

Hinata sat bolt upright looking around for the source of the noise. “Tsukishima?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Shit, sorry for waking you. I woke up and I went to get water and I sort of forgot to bring my glasses,” Tsukishima told him, turning red in embarrassment.

“Do you need help getting upstairs?” Hinata asked.

“I think I got it, thanks though. Will you be able to fall back asleep ok? If not, I’ll be up because I doubt I’ll be able to fall back asleep now.”

“I’m not very good at falling back asleep.” Hinata admitted, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Here, why don’t you come upstairs with me and we can hang out or whatever,” Tsukishima said, taking a sip of his water.

Hinata nodded. “Okay.” He agreed around a yawn, getting up to follow Tsukishima upstairs.

Tsukishima went back into his room and sat down on his bed. “So, um what do you want to talk about?” Tsukishima asked, realizing that he hasn’t really had alone time with Hinata before, so he doesn’t know exactly what to talk about.

Hinata was just as at a loss for what to talk to Tsukishima about. Sure, he now knew that Tsukishima liked dinosaurs, but the other would definitely still know more than Hinata. “Did you know that if two pieces of metal touch in space they stick together?” It was the first thing that popped into his head.

“Yea um, I did know that. I learned it in science like last year,” Tsukishima responded awkwardly.

“Okay, well, that explains why I know that then.” Huh, looked like he had learned something in class the year before. He did not remember learning that at all. He just had the knowledge with no clue where it came from.

Tsukishima thought for a moment on what to talk about next, since clearly this science discussion wasn’t going anywhere. “Um, what else do you do besides volleyball? All I ever hear you talk about is how much you love volleyball, but do you have any other hobbies?”

“I hang out with my little sister a lot, so most of my hobbies are barbies and makeup to keep her happy. Unrelated to my sister, I like super heros.” Hinata replied.

“Sounds nice. I have a brother but, we don’t get along all that great. I’m not all that close with my family in general either. To be honest, I’ve only ever been close to one person in my life and you know how that story goes.”

“Well, you can get closer with other people. Nothing’s stopping you. Pretty much the whole team is willing to be your friend, but you don’t seem like you want to be our friend most of the time.”

“I guess I’m not the best at socializing with others. I was content with having one best friend and I didn’t care about having anyone else. Also after acting like I did when I first got on the volleyball team, I just assumed that people already hated me. I didn’t really see a reason to try to befriend people that already hate me.”

“We didn’t hate you. Well, Kageyama didn’t like you, but he doesn’t really like anyone I don’t think, but everyone else was okay with you.” Hinata told him.

“Well, that means a lot to me. I’m sorry that I was sort of a dick when we first met. I didn’t have the right to be,” Tsukishima said, looking down at the floor.

Hinata shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. Who cares what you did before? What you do now is what matters.”

Tsukishima gave Hinata a small smile, his first smile since the incident. It faltered a bit as the thought that Yamaguchi wouldn’t want him to never smile again flitted through his mind... “Thanks Hinata. I know Suga and Daichi want you to stay with me, but I honestly don’t feel up to doing anything today. Can we just--” his voice broke. Hinata’s brows furrowed and all Tsukishima could see was Yamaguchi worrying over him, mirrored in Hinata’s concerned face. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Hinata stared at him for a moment. “Do you want to meet my sister?” He decided, because doing nothing wouldn’t help Tsukishima keep his mind off of things, and it was hard to be sad around little kids. Especially little kids as happy as Hinata’s little sister.

Tsukishima took a breath in and out, calming himself down again before he responded. “Sure, maybe it will distract me for the time being.” He tried to smile at Hinata, but it was harder than he thought it would be. He ended up with an attempted half smile, that looked more like a sad puppy then a smiling person.

Hinata nodded. “Great. She’ll probably try to talk you into a piggy back ride since you’re so tall. Don’t be surprised by that.” He said.

“I don’t know about that because you may lose track of your sister. I don’t think you can look up that high,” Tsukishima lightly teased Hinata.

Hinata gave him an offended look before jumping up to eyelevel with him. “I think I’ll be fine.” He said when he landed.

“How far away if your house?” Tsukishima asked, trying to figure out if they need to get a ride or not.

“How do you feel about biking through some mountains?” Hinata replied.

“I can try? I haven’t biked since I was younger, but I can probably still do it. I should have two bikes in my garage because my parents used to bike when my brother and I were younger.

“Sweet, then we can get to my house!” Hinata said. “Ready when you are!” 

“Ok, I’ll lead you down to the garage.” Tsukishima motioned Hinata to follow him down to the garage and led him to where the bikes were. “Which one do you want?” Tsukishima asked.

“This one.” Hinata picked the blue bike by standing next to it.

Tsukishima nodded and grabbed the red bike then opened up the garage door. “Lead the way,” Tsukishima told Hinata.

Hinata nodded, and tried to keep at a decent speed as he took off out of the garage.

Tsukishima got on the bike, a little wobbly at first, but then started to remember how to do it. He followed Hinata to his house, only losing his footing once or twice, but not falling thankfully. “Is this your house?” Tsukishima asked after Hinata stopped his bike in front of a two story, white house.

“Yep.” Hinata answered. “Natsu! I brought a friend who wants to meet you!” He called when he walked inside.

A little girl who looked a lot like Hinata ran out and looked up at Tsukishima with wide eyes. “You’re so tall.” She said with wonder.

The first thing Tsukishima thought when he first saw Natsu was, oh my gosh she is adorable, and the second thought was, holy shit she looks just like Hinata. Tsukishima was able to give a half smile to Natsu because come on, she was precious. “Hi Natsu, I’m Tsukishima. Nice to meet you,” Tsukishima said, bending down to shake her hand.

She smiled brightly at him and shook the offered hand with both of her own.

“His first name is Kei.” Hinata added, knowing she would have trouble with ‘Tsukishima’ and that she preferred first names anyway.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kei!”

“What would you like to do today Natsu?” Tsukishima asked, giving her another small grin.

“Can we have a tea party?” She asked hopefully.

“I would love to. Hinata, care to join?”

Hinata nodded. “Sure, but you know she’s going to have to do your makeup first, right?” He replied with a shrug.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at Hinata. “Hey Natsu, can I help do Hinata’s makeup? I want to make him look extra pretty,” Tsukishima asked, smirking at Hinata.

“Sure! And then Shouyou can help me with yours!” Hinata grinned at Tsukishima.

When Natsu wasn’t looking, Tsukishima flipped Hinata off. “Let’s go get ready then!” Tsukishima said, trying to sound more excited then he was because he didn’t realize that he was going to be getting a makeover today.

“Kei! Kei!” She tugged on his shirt to get his attention. “Can I ride on your shoulders?” She looked up at him with big puppy eyes.

Tsukishima sighed then gave her a smile. “Of course.” He leaned down low enough for Natsu to climb on, then once she was settled on his shoulders, he stood up.

“Wow . . .” She looked around in amazement. “We’re so high up! Shouyou, when will you get this tall? This is fun!”

“Yeah Hinata, when will you get this tall?” Tsukishima teased.

“Hopefully before high school is done.”

“Sure, good luck with that shorty. I’ll warn you next time it starts to rain.”

Hinata glared at him, and it just made his sister laugh more. “It’s okay, Shouyou, Kei’s got enough tall for both of you.”

“I completely agree with Natsu. I actually think that I may have enough tall for even two of you!”

“Then please give it away. I could really use some.” Hinata lead the way to Natsu’s room, already pulling out the tea stuff.

“I think I’ll keep my height, thanks though. Natsu, is the tea almost ready?” Tsukishima asked her, smiling.

Natsu shook her head. “No no, not until everyone is pretty!” She declared, climbing down from Tsukishima’s shoulders to go and get her make up.

When she left to go get the makeup, Tsukishima whispered to Hinata, “How often does she do your makeup exactly?”

“Often enough. I’ve gotten pretty good with eyeliner if you want to try eyeliner wings.” Hinata offered.

“I never thought that I would ever be offered ‘eyeliner wings’ in my life. What the hell, go at it. Just make sure to make me hot,” Tsukishima said, smirking. He reached up and took off his glasses, blinking a bit to adjust his eyes, making Hinata stare a little. He hadn’t payed much attention to Tsukishima’s eyes before, but he was now that he’d taken off his glasses.

“I’ll do my best.” Hinata said with a laugh, smiling brightly up at Tsukishima as his sister came back with a makeup box. 

“I guess I’ll go first. Natsu, are you ready to make me look pretty?” Tsukishima asked, smiling down at her.

She grinned and nodded. “You have pretty eyes, Kei!” She told him, gesturing at a pink chair for him to sit in.

Tsukishima sat down in the chair. “Thanks! Ok, I’ve never had my makeup done before, so where do we begin?” Tsukishima might be a bit of an ass to others at times, but he is really great with kids. For some reason, kids just automatically love Tsukishima. Maybe it’s his love for dinosaurs, but who knows?”

“Lipstick.” Natsu decided, getting out pink lipstick and standing on her tiptoes to put it on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima’s face was completely red in embarrassment, but he sucked it up to make Hinata’s sister happy.

“Shouyou, can you do his eye makeup? I’m going to do his nails. Kei do you want pink or blue nails?” She asked.

“I mean, I don’t want you to do extra work by painting my nails. You don’t have to if you want to set up the tea now,” Tsukishima told her, trying to get out of having his nails painted because that would stay on way longer then the makeup will.

“It’s fine! It won’t take long. Shouyou wears pink usually.” She told him.

“I’ve got nail polish remover.” Hinata whispered to Tsukishima as he got eyeliner and mascara for Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Oh, thank god,” Tsukishima whispered back. “I changed my mind, I want blue please.”

“Okay!” She said, getting out light blue nail polish and starting to paint his thumb nail.

“Close your eyes.” Hinata instructed as he picked up the eyeliner.

Tsukishima closed his eyes as Hinata began putting on the eyeliner. He felt Hinata’s breath on his face and realized how close Hinata actually was. He couldn’t help, but blush at that fact.

Hinata tried not to stare more than doing the eyeliner required, and finished as quickly as he could. He was able to move back a bit more for the mascara, and finally stood back to admire his work when he was done. “There you go.”

Tsukishima opened his eyes and went to grab the small mirror on the floor. He picked it up and looked at his now, fully makeup covered, face. “Damn, I look good in eyeliner,” Tsukishima joked. “Does that mean I can do your makeup next?”

“Shouyou, he said a bad word!” Natsu looked scandalized.

“I-I didn’t, I said dang, not the other word.”

“No you didn’t!” She put her hands on her hips. 

“Hinata?” Tsukishima asked, trying to get him to help defend his point.

“Tsukishima did say a bad word, but we like to forgive people, remember?” Hinata said, smiling at his sister who smiled and nodded.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said, smiling at the both of them. Suddenly his phone rang. “Hello?” He said, as he picked up the phone, not recognizing the number.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kei?” Yamaguchi’s mother’s voice came through the phone.

Tsukishima froze at the sound of Yamaguchi’s mom’s voice. He had been pushing all of his feelings back all day. “Y-yes?” He stuttered out, trying to keep himself together.

“Natsu, why don’t you go check on the tea.” Hinata suggested quietly, and his little sister left.

“Kei, we’re trying to make funeral arrangements, and we wanted to know if you would be willing to speak at the service.”

Tsukishima blinked a few times, trying to figure out what to say. “The service? S-sure, I would be honored to. Thank you,” Tsukishima said, barely being able to get the words out. He started shaking, but tried to keep it together as he talked to Yamaguchi’s mom.

Hinata hesitantly put a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder to try to reassure him. “Thank you so much, Kei. It really means alot to us. And it would have meant a lot to him.”

“Of course, he was...is my best friend,” Tsukishima said, trying his best not to cry.

“I know. And you’ve been like a son to us. If you ever need anything, you know you can call us, right?” She asked, sniffling a bit.

“Thank you so much. Send me the f-funeral details when you have them, so I know when to have the speech by,” Tsukishima told her, his eyes starting to tear up a little.

“I’ll be sure to do that. Thank you again.” She said before hanging up.

Tsukishima slowly sat down on to the floor, putting his head between his knees. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down and not cry.

Natsu walked back in with the tea and looked at Tsukishima with surprise. She passed the tea to Hinata before walking over and lifting his head. “You look nicer when you smile.” She told him, pushing his lips upwards with her fingers.

Tsukishima sat up and gave a weak smile, tears still in his eyes. “Thank you, Natsu,” He said, quietly.

She smiled brightly at him. “You’re welcome! You also have pretty eyes, so you shouldn’t cry.”

“You are very sweet. Do you want to have the tea now?” Tsukishima said, trying to perk up for Natsu’s sake.

“We’ve still gotta do Shouyou’s make up. You said you wanted to make him extra pretty.” She reminded him.

“That is true...okay, let’s do it. Hinata, come over here and hand me your face.” Tsukishima got up and wiped his eyes of any tears, careful to not mess up the makeup, then went to choose what makeup he would use on Hinata.

“Sure thing!” Hinata agreed, walking over and sitting in the chair Tsukishima had been in.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Tsukishima grabbed the eyeshadow and started to apply a golden color to Hinata’s eyelids. He started blushing at the fact that he was so close to Hinata’s face. As he continued to do his makeup, he started noticing little things about Hinata’s face that he hadn’t noticed before. He saw the freckles on his nose, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and just all of these small things. He shook his head, trying to snap out of his trance, as he went to grab the eyeliner.

“Do I look pretty yet, Tsukishima?” Hinata teased, keeping his eyes closed.

Tsukishima started thinking about it and yeah, Hinata is really pretty, but he quickly stopped himself. “I think the gold sparkles really compliment the pink blush,” Tsukishima said, teasing him.

“Good, good. Can I get some red lipstick to look hot, or is that too much?”

“I think some red lipstick can be arranged,” Tsukishima said, chuckling. He looked into Natsu’s makeup bag and found a bright red lipstick. Tsukishima smiled and took off the lid. He started to apply it to Hinata’s lips, but got a little on the side of his face. Tsukishima licked his finger and wiped it off.

“You messed up, didn’t you?” Hinata asked when he felt Tsukishima’s finger on his face.

“Pssh, no I’m a pro at this obviously,” Tsukishima joked.

“He messed up.” Natsu confirmed.

“Maybe a little bit, but I fixed it and now you look very pretty Hinata,” Tsukishima teased him.

Hinata grinned, opening his eyes. “Sweet! Alright, are we ready for tea or do you want make up too, Natsu?”

“I’m feeling pretty since I’ve managed to get two pretty boys to my tea party, so I don’t think I need it today.” She decided, starting to pour the tea into bright pink cups.

Tsukishima sat down beside Hinata and took one of the tea cups. “Thank you for the tea Natsu,” Tsukishima said, before taking a sip of the tea. He put his hand down and accidentally brushed his fingertips against Hinata’s. He pulled away fast, blushing hard at the contact.

Hinata blushed a bit, but refused to look at Tsukishima as he continued to drink his tea.

Tsukishima took another sip of his tea, before breaking the silence. “How’s your tea, Natsu?”

“It’s really good. Mommy bought it for me at the store yesterday, so I’ve never had this flavour before!” She smiled brightly at him.

“That’s really nice of her. I should ask my mom to bring you back some tea when she comes back from vacation,” Tsukishima told Natsu, smiling.

Natsu’s eyes lit up. “Would you really?”

“Of course! I can text her right now, if you want me to?”

Natsu smiled brightly and nodded. “You’re the best!”

“It’s not a problem at all. She’ll probably be back in a week maybe? I never know, one time she was gone for a month,” Tsukishima said, chuckling sadly.

“Wow, that’s a long time.” Natsu said with a small frown. “I’ve decided that I will be your mom whenever she’s away!” She declared.

“Do I have to be related to Hinata though? I don’t want to accidently gain his short genes,” Tsukishima teased Hinata.

“I can be your mother in law if you marry Shouyou.” She suggested.

Tsukishima blushed and looked to the floor, trying not to make eye contact with Hinata. “Hinata and I married? That sounds a little silly, doesn’t it?” Tsukishima asked Natsu.

“I think it would be cute. Shouyou would look good in a wedding dress!”

“Natsu!” Hinata protested.

“I mean I think it would be pretty hilarious to see Hinata in a wedding dress, so I may marry him just for the sight,” Tsukishima said, chuckling.

“I think that is not a sight you would see even if we did get married.” Hinata told him.

“Well that’s not the main problem we would have if we got married. The main problem would be how are you supposed to reach my lips for the kiss the groom part. You would need a step stool or something,” Tsukishima said, teasing Hinata.

“Here I thought the main problem would be that we’d need to be of legal age to marry, but apparently you want to be mean while I’m practical.”

“It’s part my charm, shorty. If you think I’m mean, then you shouldn’t have hypothetically married me,” Tsukishima said, chuckling.

“I want a divorce!” Hinata announced dramatically, and Natsu gasped.

“Wait, baby I can change!” Tsukishima responded, just as dramatically.

“I don’t believe you! Why don’t you go marry your dinosaurs? You’ve always loved them more than me!”

“And you’re one to talk! I see you sneaking out at night to play volleyball. What’s more important huh, our love or your volleyball?

“I can’t believe you would bring volleyball into this. I’ve told you, it’s just a friendly relationship! It’s not the same as my love for you!”

Natsu sipped at her tea, watching with avid fascination.

“I don’t believe you. I see the way you look at volleyballs. When was the last time that you have looked at me like that? You look at volleyballs with such love, leaving me feeling like the second choice. How could you do that to us, baby? I thought we were special? My parents were right about you!”

“Your parents love me!” He turned to Natsu. “Right? You love me?”

She giggled and nodded.

“The real question is, do you love me? Was this all just puppy love to you because it wasn’t to me. You broke my heart Hinata, you broke it into a million pieces,” Tsukishima told Hinata in the most dramatic voice he could make.

“I do! I do love you, I swear!” Hinata threw his arms around Tsukishima.

“I really don’t know if I can believe you after all of this. I’m sorry, Hinata. I do love you, but I can’t be with someone who doesn’t truly love me back.”

“But I do!” Hinata insisted. “I truly do love you. I hang out with volleyball a lot, but you’re the one that I come home to.”

“But what happened to those nights where we just layed in bed and talked. When do we talk anymore? You can’t just say you love me, you have to show it. Love isn’t about words, it’s about feelings and how you act on them,” Tsukishima told Hinata, trying his best not to laugh at the whole situation.

“I can say the same to you. I don’t feel like I can approach you because you’re always so busy watching dinosaur movies.”

“I know and I’m sorry, Hinata. Maybe we just need some more quality time together like it was back in the day. I love you so much, just maybe try not to leave in the middle of the night to play volleyball as often as you do. That’s all I ask for.”

“Okay. How about three days a week, and the other four are all yours. That way you get more than volleyball.” He replied.

“That works for me, now come here.” Tsukishima pulled Hinata into an overdramatic hug, squeezing him tight.

“Yay! Happy ending!” Natsu cheered.

Tsukishima pulled away from the hug, smiling. “Okay what time should we head back to my place because we probably want to get food soon?”

“We can go once we finish our tea.” Hinata said, still giggling in his seat.

“Sounds like a plan...wife,” Tsukishima responded, laughing.

“Babe, I think we both know you’re the wife with that eyeliner.”

“Says the one in the sparkly gold eyeshadow and the red lipstick.”

“And I’m working it fabulously.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Tsukishima laughed.

“That’s right you can’t.” Hinata made a gesture like he was trying to flip his hair over his shoulder dramatically, despite his hair not being long enough for that.

Tsukishima chuckled and took another sip of his tea. He opened his phone to his front camera to see how he actually looked. “You weren’t wrong Hinata, you are actually pretty good at this makeup thing,” Tsukishima told him, a bit surprised.

“I don’t lie about makeup skills. I live with two woman. “ Hinata said sagely.

“Well if I ever have a makeup crisis, I’ll know who to go to,” Tsukishima said, laughing.

“That’s right you do.” Hinata puffed up his chest proudly.

“Maybe you can get a  cosmetology scholarship instead of a volleyball one? You could jump really high to reach the makeup on the top shelf,” Tsukishima joked

“Rude! Maybe I won’t help you with your next makeup crisis!”

“Then guess who will be blocking alone during games?”

“Not me. Daichi and Suga will get mad if you don’t block.”

“Daichi and Suga are too busy making heart eyes at each other to notice. The closer we get to them graduating, the more heart eyes they send. They are definitely ban-I mean band mates...band mates…” Tsukishima said quickly, remembering that Natsu was in the room.

“They’re in a band and play volleyball?” Natsu asked, looking impressed.

“Umm...yeah, right Hinata?”

Hinata was laughing, but nodded. “Yeah. Suga plays ukulele. And Daichi plays the tambourines.”  

“They should probably practice quieter during tournaments. They always end up waking the entire team up, even though we don’t say anything. It can be quite disturbing to wake up to…” Tsukishima said, shuddering.

“I dare you to say something next time.” Hinata said with a grin.

“I vote Tanaka, personally. He needs to learn one day.”

“Nope, I dared  _ you  _ to do it.”

“I really don’t want to be killed by Daichi, so I would rather not. You go right ahead though. Natsu, shouldn’t Hinata listen to the band practice? I would say have him join a band, but I doubt he ever would be able to find someone to start a band with,” Tsukishima said, smirking.

“I thought we started a band when we got married.” Hinata questioned with a laugh.

“I was probably the main singer and you were most definitely the bottom-I mean backup singer.”

“I thought you were lead guitar with those fingers of yours.” Hinata argued.

“I’m surprised you’re not singing with that mouth then.”

“Can I join the band?” Natsu asked.

“NO.”

“Boys only.” Hinata clarified, and she pouted but nodded in agreement.

Tsukishima nodded, blushing a bit. “Too bad we have to wait until we’re married to start the band…” Tsukishima said, looking towards the ground.

Hinata refused to look at Tsukishima as he nodded in agreement.

Tsukishima decided to be brave and push the subject a bit further. “Have you ever been in a band before?”

“Yes, but the band was just a one gig kind of show.”

“Yeah, same here. Sometimes I think it would be nice to have someone help me with band practice, you know?”

Hinata’s eyebrows shot up. “I just figured you practiced by yourself all the time.” He said with a laugh.

“Hey, I could get anyone to practice with me if I asked. I am pretty skilled at the flute,” Tsukishima responded, smirking.

“I’m pretty good at the sexaphone.” Hinata replied.

“Saxophone.” Natsu corrected.

“Yeah that.”

“I doubt that you have had any experience with the sexap-I mean saxophone.”

“Come to band practice one day and find out.”

“Maybe I will then.”

“See you in the band room.”

“I think we found an activity to do after this tea party,” Tsukishima told Hinata.

“I thought we had to get married first!” Hinata pretended to be scandalized.

“I think if we start now, we would be even better at making music by the time we get married,” Tsukishima pointed out.

“But what would the orchestra think?”

“It doesn’t matter to me, does it matter to you?”

“No, not really.” He said with a shrug.

“Ok, we’ll start writing songs later then,” Tsukishima said with a grin.

Hinata nodded. “But for now, tea with my little sister who is too young for bands.”

“Very true, Hinata. Natsu, can you pass me the sugar please?”

“Sure!” She said brightly, passing him a bowl of sugar cubes.

“Thanks!” Tsukishima said, smiling at her. “We should probably head out soon, since we haven't eaten yet. You ready, Hinata?”

Hinata downed the last of his tea and nodded. “Yeah sure.”

“Thank you for inviting us to tea, Natsu. I had a lot of fun,” Tsukishima said, grinning at her. “Shall we head out, Hinata?”

“We shall. We going back to your place?” He got up and pushed his chair in.

“That’s the plan.” Tsukishima bent down to whisper into Hinata’s ear. “When can we take the makeup off?”

“At your house. She’ll be upset if we seem like we don’t like it while she’s around.” He answered quietly.

Tsukishima nodded at Hinata and started walking with him towards the door. “I hope to see you again soon,” He told Natsu, giving her another smile.

“You too! Don’t forget about the tea you were gonna get from your mommy!” She said, waving enthusiastically at them.

“I won’t forget!” Tsukishima told Natsu, waving as he grabbed his bike. Hinata started going, so he peddled close behind, heading back to his house. When they reached his house, Tsukishima put the bikes back into the garage and went straight to the bathroom to wash his face off. He got out and handed Hinata a towel so he could do the same.

“Thanks for being nice to her about the make up. I know some guys, especially ones without sisters, can be weird about that.” Hinata said as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Anytime, she is really a sweet girl. Apparently we are getting married now though,” Tsukishima said, chuckling.

“I’m pretty sure men can’t marry each other in Japan, and I don’t know if I want to go all the way to North America for marriage.”

“We aren’t even old enough, so it’s all good at the moment. So, um...did you maybe um, still want to practice music?” Tsukishima said, looking down towards the floor, blushing.

Hinata laughed even though he was blushing as well. “Yeah, sounds good to me.” 

Tsukishima looked up at Hinata, his face flushing, and took a step towards Hinata. He cupped Hinata’s face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Tsukishima took a breath in and out and started leaning in to meet Hinata’s lips.

Hinata decided his nerves couldn’t take the wait, so he stood up on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together.

Tsukishima leaned down, so he could pull him in closer. Hinata’s lips were soft and warm and moved slowly with his own. Tsukishima ran his hands up and down Hinata’s back, enjoying the feel of having someone so close to him.

“Should we move this practice to the bedroom? Acoustics and all that.” Hinata mumbled against Tsukishima’s lips.

Tsukishima pulled back and nodded, taking his hand and walking with him to his bedroom. He picked up Hinata to lay him down on his bed and crawled on top of him. He leaned down to capture his lips into another kiss, running his hands through Hinata’s hair.

Hinata parted his lips into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima.

Tsukishima started placing kisses down Hinata’s neck, sucking softly onto the skin.

Hinata tilted his head to give him better access, lifting his leg to rub it against Tsukishima’s crotch through his jeans.

Tsukishima moaned into Hinata’s neck, grinding his hips down into Hinata’s crotch. “Fuck Hinata, you’re so hot,” He breathed out.

“Y-you’re not so bad yourself.” Hinata gasped out, grinding back against Tsukishima.

Tsukishima reached up to pull off his shirt, then proceeded to take off Hinata’s. He started peppering kisses down Hinata’s chest, stopping at his right nipple. He circled his tongue around it and used his left hand to play with the other one.

Hinata moaned, fisting the sheets in his hands and arching his back before flipping them over and lowering himself between Tsukishima’s legs.

Tsukishima gasped in surprise at the sudden switch, but then he saw Hinata sitting between his legs and gave a small smile. He gave a slight nod, letting Hinata know that he could continue.

Hinata nodded back and unbuttoned Tsukishima’s jeans before pulling them down and starting to place kisses along his inner thigh.

Tsukishima leaned his head back, letting out small, breathy moans. He reached his arms down, to run his fingers through Hinata’s hair.

Hinata pulled down Tsukishima’s boxers and placed a kiss to the tip of his cock before taking it into his mouth.

“S-shit, Hinata,” Tsukishima moaned out.

Hinata hummed in reply before lowering his head to take more of the cock into his mouth, moving his tongue around it.

“Fuck, how are you so good at this,” Tsukishima said, in between moans.

Hinata hoped that Tsukishima wasn’t expecting him to answer that question with his dick in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down until Tsukishima’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Tsukishima was drowning in the feeling of being in Hinata’s mouth. He knew he wasn’t going to last like this, so he pulled Hinata off of him and into a kiss. “I wanna be able to finish inside of you,” Tsukishima mumbled into the kiss.

“Then hurry up and fuck me.” Hinata whispered, voice a little hoarse.

“Fuck, you are so hot when you’re dominate like this.” Tsukishima reached into the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. “Ok, I want you to lay down on your back and relax. I wanna make you feel good, babe,” Tsukishima said, whispering the last part as he kissed Hinata’s naval.

Hinata nodded, settling back into Tsukishima’s bed and looking up at him through his lashes.

Tsukishima slowly pulled down Hinata’s pants, along with his underwear and ran his hands up and down Hinata’s bare thighs. He poured some lube onto his hands and rubbed them together, warming up the lube. He spread Hinata’s legs apart and slowly pushed in one finger, sliding it in and out.

“K-Kei!” Hinata moaned, reaching up to grab Tsukishima’s shoulders and pull him down for a kiss. 

Tsukishima kissed Hinata back hard, as he slipped another finger in, scissoring them inside of Hinata. He kept roughly kissing Hinata, until he was able to slide a third finger in, thrusting them in and out.

“I-I’m ready Please, just fuck me.” Hinata begged.

Tsukishima reached into his drawer once more to grab a condom. He opened it and rolled it onto his cock. He squeezed out some more lube and coated his cock in it, before slowly pushing into Hinata.

Hinata took in a sharp breath, scraping his nails down Tsukishima’s back and biting his lip to keep from making noise.

Tsukishima took a second to make sure Hinata was comfortable, then started to thrust in and out of him.

“Har-harder!” Hinata gasped out, reaching up to tug on Tsukishima’s hair.

Tsukishima picked up the pace and started to slam his hips harder into Hinata. “F-fuck Hinata, you feel amazing around my cock,” Tsukishima moaned out.

Hinata opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a moan instead as he arched his body to press closer to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima pulled Hinata into a rough kiss as he continued to pound into him, digging his fingers into Hinata’s shoulders.

Hinata’s nails scratched down Tsukishima’s back again and he was pretty sure he was leaving marks, but he couldn’t dwell on that because Tsukishima hit his prostate and suddenly Hinata was shouting his name.

Tsukishima was a moaning mess on top of Hinata. “I’m so fucking close, babe,” Tsukishima got out between his moans.

“I-I think I’m gonna-” He was cut off by another moan and after a few more thrust he came with another shout of Tsukishima’s name.

Tsukishima thrusted in and out a few times more times, before he lost it. “F-fu-SHOUYOU,” Tsukishima yelled out as he came. Tsukishima collapsed on top of Hinata, breathing heavily.

When Hinata got his breathing under control he halfheartedly pushed at Tsukishima’s shoulders. “You’re heavy.” He complained.

Tsukishima chuckled and rolled off of Hinata, then reached down to take off the condom and proceeded to toss it onto the floor. Tsukishima kissed Hinata on the cheek and pulled him in close, snuggling against him. “I think making a band with you was a pretty great idea.”

“We should practice more often.” Hinata agreed sleepily.

Tsukishima nodded then let out a yawn and closed his eyes. “Mhm, sleepy now and you are really cozy.”

“Later.” Hinata said through a yawn.

Tsukishima lightly kissed Hinata’s shoulder and started to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukishima woke up in the morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He looked over at Hinata sleeping and smiled, before slowly moving off the bed, trying his best not to wake him. He grabbed a pair of boxers to put them on quickly, before going downstairs to open the door. He opened it, forgetting that it probably isn’t the most appropriate to be wearing just boxers when answering a door. He was greeted with a smiling Daichi and Suga, holding a plate of cookies.

“Hey, Tsukishima! We thought we would stop in to check on you, and I made cookies.” Suga said with a bright smile, ignoring the lack of dress.

Tsukishima gave them a small smile and let them come in. “You can put the cookies on the kitchen counter over there if you want to. I’ll start up some coffee, how do you take yours?”

Suga started to open his mouth to answer, but then Hinata walked downstairs, hair a mess, eyes sleepy, and still very naked.

Tsukishima wondered to himself why Suga stopped talking, so he turned around only to see Hinata naked on the staircase. “Well, fuck,” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath.

Daichi was about to try to speak up, but then saw the scratch marks on Tsukishima’s back and the dark purple marks on his neck. He opened mouth and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say in this situation. He turned to Suga, signalling him to help in some way.

Suga replied to that by reaching forward and putting a hand over Daichi’s eyes. “I’m very sorry. We didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” He said, as Hinata’s expression morphed into one of horror as he realized what was happening.

“I-it’s not what it looks like, we um, we were...practicing for our band?” Tsukishima said, mentally slapping himself right afterwards.

“The . . . Naked Brothers Band.” Hinata clarified.

“Like the show from 2007…?” Daichi asked, still having his eyes covered by Suga’s hand.

“Yes? Um, Hinata and I were really obsessed as kids, so we decided to reenact it?” Tsukishima said, questioning why he was even trying to make up an excuse at this point.

“We still need a lot of practice though, so I’m going to go put on clothes.” Hinata said and rushed upstairs.

Tsukishima looked back at Daichi and Suga staring at him. “You didn’t believe that excuse at all, did you?”

“No, but . . . we all deal with things in different ways, so I suppose congratulations on whatever you have with Hinata now.” Suga replied, taking his hand off of Daichi’s eyes.

“Just don’t do anything on tournaments,” Daichi said, before receiving a light elbow to the stomach by Suga.

“Yes, who would ever do such a thing?” Tsukishima asked, looking Suga and Daichi directly in the eyes.

“I sure do wonder. But we should go. Let you two get back to your . . . band practice,” Suga said, leading Daichi towards the door.

“But, I wanted coff-” Daichi was interrupted by Suga dragging him more towards the door. “Never mind, we will just head to Starbucks on our way back.”

“Um sorry you guys, thank you for the cookies though, it does mean a lot,” Tsukishima said, sheepishly.

“You’re welcome.” Suga said with a smile over his shoulder. “You should probably put something on those scratches though to help them heal faster.” And then they were out the door.

Tsukishima blushed and headed to the bathroom to see if they were really that bad...they were. He decided to go find Hinata, who was still upstairs. He walked up to check and make sure everything was good, only to find Hinata hiding under the blankets of his bed. “Um, Hinata?”

“Yeah?” Hinata replied, voice muffled by the fabric.

“You okay under there? Daichi and Suga just left and we now have all the cookies to ourselves if you want some?” Tsukishima asked, sitting down next to the covered Hinata.

“Mom and dad know we had sex. They saw me naked after sex.” Hinata whined.

Tsukishima chuckled at the mom and dad comment. “It’s fine Hinata, we hear them have sex all the time. It’s the same thing really, but they didn’t hear us,” Tsukishima said, trying to be comforting, but failing at it.

“No, they just saw the aftermath of it.” To be fair, they had seen some aftermath in the locker rooms. 

“Come on, they have probably seen worse. Plus, you look really great naked so just consider them lucky people to be able to see. I know I felt pretty lucky last night,” Tsukishima said, smirking.

Hinata peeked out from under the covers, face still pink, but offered a small smile to Tsukishima. “Thanks.”

Tsukishima leaned down to kiss Hinata on the forehead and smiled at him. “Come on, let’s go have breakfast and probably take a shower afterwards, I’ll even wash your hair for you.” Tsukishima held his hand out for Hinata to grab.

Hinata nodded, and let Tsukishima help him up. He’d at least bothered to put on boxers before hiding in Tsukishima’s bed.

Tsukishima led Hinata down to get breakfast, pouring them both a cup of coffee. They happily chatted through the morning and they more than happily ‘showered’ together. They ended up laying around all day, just enjoying each other’s company. Tsukishima’s phone beeped, so he went to grab it. Apparently he received an email, so he went to check it and saw it was from Yamaguchi’s parents. He froze for about ten seconds, before clicking on the email.

_ Dear Kei, _

_ The funeral for Tadashi Yamaguchi will be held 10:00am on March 2nd at St. Simon’s cemetery. Following the funeral there will be a brunch held at our house. Thank you.  _

Tsukishima read over the email several times, before dropping his phone to the floor. The funeral was two days from now. In two days, he will see Yamaguchi for the last time in his life. After that thought came through his head, he broke down on the floor, holding his knees to his chest. He was a sobbing mess on the floor and he couldn’t control it.

Hinata hovered uncertainly before simply sitting beside him and placing a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder to let him know he was there for him.

He continued to shake as he sobbed, until he started to hyperventilate. “Hin. ata. Can’t. Breathe,” Tsukishima barely got out, before he felt too dizzy to speak.

Hinata panicked and pressed his mouth against Tsukishima’s, trying to push air into his lungs, even though he really wasn’t sure how to do cpr or if that was the correct thing to do.

Tsukishima was surprised at Hinata’s move, but went with it and kissed back. He decided to put all his emotion into the kiss and push back all of his thoughts. He then noticed that Hinata was breathing into his mouth and pulled back in confusion. “Wait, were you trying to do CPR or something?” Tsukishima asked, very confused.

“Um . . . yes?” Hinata said sheepishly. “You said you couldn’t breath!”

“You’re ridiculous sometimes, Hinata,” Tsukishima said, before pulling him back into a kiss. He pushed back all the thoughts of the funeral and Yamaguchi and focused on the kiss. Tears were still falling from his eyes, but he tried his best to ignore it.

Hinata still wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to be doing, because he could feel Tsukishima’s tears on his face, but he decided that if Tsukishima wanted to kiss he could do that well enough and started kissing back.

Tsukishima kissed Hinata hard and messy, just wanting to feel something besides sorrow. “Hinata, do whatever you want to me just make us feel good,” Tsukishima mumbled against Hinata’s lips.

Hinata nodded and slid his hand down Tsukishima’s side and then under the waistband of his pants, moving until he had Tsukishima’s cock grasped in his hand and starting to stroke it.

Tsukishima’s head fell back and he just let himself fall apart underneath Hinata. “F-fuck, keep going.”

“Okay.” Hinata agreed, moving his hand faster, and starting to place open mouthed kisses on Tsukishima’s chest after pushing his shirt up.

Tsukishima ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, letting out breathy moans. After another minute of that, Tsukishima lost it, coming all over Hinata’s hand.

Hinata pulled his hand out of Tsukishima’s pants and while he still hand the other’s eyes on him, licked the cum off of his hand.

“Fuck you’re so hot, come here,” Tsukishima said, pulling him into a brief kiss.

Hinata happily obliged, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima.

Tsukishima pulled back then kissed Hinata on the cheek, before getting up. “I’m going to change into some not cum stained pants, why don’t you pick out a movie for us to watch?”

Hinata almost protested that Tsukishima was the only one who got to get off, but decided against it and went to find a movie.

Tsukishima ended up finding a pair of sweats and came back down stairs, plopping himself down onto the couch besides Hinata. “What movie did you pick?” Tsukishima asked, pulling Hinata close to snuggle into him.

“Jurassic park. I’m also very upset about your lack of Marvel movies. You don’t own any! You don’t even have any DC movies!”

“Hmm...since you will probably be here a lot more often, I’ll order some on amazon for us to watch. How does that sound?” Tsukishima asked, kissing Hinata on the forehead, before pushing play on the movie.

Hinata’s entire face lit up at the promise and he nodded enthusiastically.

Tsukishima chuckled at how happy Hinata was then turned to watch the movie, mouthing along to many of the parts, which he had memorized by heart.

Hinata had seen the movie several times as well, and at some point ended up drifting off, curled up against Tsukishima’s side.

The movie ended and Tsukishima looked over at the sleeping Hinata and gave a small smile. “Hey beautiful, the movie’s over,” he whispered to Hinata, stroking his thumb over Hinata’s cheek to wake him up.

“Then I can still sleep.” Hinata mumbled, hiding his face against Tsukishima’s chest.

“It's not even dinner yet,” Tsukishima started to say, but he saw how cozy and cute Hinata looked and changed his mind. “Fine, I'll let you sleep for a bit more, but it's not my fault if you can't fall asleep tonight.”

“You kept me up last night anyway.” He muttered, snuggling closer to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima chuckled. “You have a point there. Okay rest up while I work on some stuff and later tonight we can practice some symphonies.”

“Okay.” He said around a yawn.

Tsukishima leaned down to give him a light kiss on the lips, before getting up and heading upstairs. He pulled out his laptop and opened an empty document and titled it, ‘Yamaguchi.’ He sat there for a good five minutes, just trying to figure out where to begin. This was the last big thing he could do for Yamaguchi, before he said goodbye forever. He pushed his thoughts aside and started to type out the speech, putting everything he could into it. He looked down to see tears falling onto his keyboard, but just wiped them off with a tissue and kept writing. He needed this to be perfect for Yamaguchi, for his best friend in the entire world. After an hour of writing and attempting to hold in tears and failing at doing so, he finished up the speech. He read through it one more time, wiped tears from his eyes, and wandered downstairs to wake up Hinata. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I'm going to make dinner, what do you want to eat?”

Hinata looked blurrily up at him with sleep heavy eyes. “You can cook?”

“Yeah, since my parents aren't around all that much, I've learned to cook for myself over the years. What would you like me to make for you?” 

“Whatever you want I’m good with.” Hinata said, stretching to try and wake up some.

“I'll start up a stir fry, since I know I have all the ingredients,” Tsukishima said, standing up to walk towards the kitchen. “You can either watch tv or talk to me as I cook, but don't touch any of the cooking or any of the kitchen supplies. If you can't do that, then just watch tv.”

Hinata pouted at him. “Why can’t I touch anything?”

“Because it's my kitchen, my food, and I don't want anything to get messed up,” Tsukishima said, as he started taking the ingredients out of the fridge.

“But I’m good at cooking! I can help!”

“How about you get to lick the spoon when I'm done?”

Hinata was still half asleep and so he answered without thinking. “Is that an innuendo or is there a real spoon that I get to lick?”

Tsukishima smirked. “Maybe if you're lucky, after you lick the spoon, I can help you with your own spoon.”

“Are we talking about blow jobs? Kei, I just woke up.” He whined. “You need to be clearer.”

Tsukishima blushed at the use of his name. “I was talking about an actual spoon at first, but I'm always up for blowjobs, babe,” Tsukishima said, chuckling.

“Okay.” He agreed, sprawling out on the couch.

Tsukishima smiled at how cute Hinata was and continued to cook. After about thirty minutes, everything was done. “Hinata, did you want to lick the spoon still?” Tsukishima asked, hoping that he might get a blowjob out of this.

“The actual one or do I not even get dinner before I’m supposed to suck you off?”

Tsukishima reluctantly handed Hinata the actual spoon. “I'll get the plates out and we’ll save the other spoon for dessert.”

“Okay!” Hinata agreed, looking up at Tsukishima through his lashes as he did lick the spoon.

“Okay, now that's just cruel,” Tsukishima said, turning around to grab the food from the counter.

“Pay back for that time you didn’t help me study.” Hinata answered.

“You have a point there, babe,” Tsukishima said as he sat down at the table.

Hinata grinned and sat across from him, starting to eat.

They finished eating and put their plates away. “So, about that blowjob?”

“Hmm? Did I say I’d do that?” Hinata teased.

Tsukishima slowly walked towards Hinata and pulled him in by his shirt. “Hmm, pretty sure you did,” Tsukishima said, before pulling him into a rough kiss.

Hinata might have laughed at him if he hadn’t gotten a bit distracted by Tsukishima’s mouth. Instead he kissed back for a moment before moving down onto his knees.

“I have an idea I want to try, will you come with me to the bedroom?” Tsukishima said, with heat in his eyes.

“That depends on what the idea is . . .”

“You’ll like it, I promise,” Tsukishima said, helping Hinata up and walking with him to the bedroom.

Hinata followed, watching Tsukishima curiously as he did.

“Take off your clothes and lay down on my bed,” Tsukishima told him, stripping off his own.

“Bossy.” Hinata muttered, but did as he was told, stripping and laying down.

Tsukishima finished taking off his clothes and walked over to the bed. “Okay, I want you to lay on top of me, on your stomach, not facing towards me.

“Are we sixty-nining?” Hinata asked as he got on top of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima chuckled at Hinata’s bluntness. “Mhmm,” Tsukishima said, before taking Hinata’s cock into his mouth.

Hinata gasped, taking a moment to recompose himself before slowly going down on Tsukishima as well.

Tsukishima moaned, sending vibrations down Hinata’s cock, as he took him deeper into his throat.

Tsukishima’s moan drew one out of Hinata as well as he started moving up and down on Tsukishima’s cock, pausing at the tip to swirl his tongue around before going down again.

Tsukishima started bobbing his head faster, reaching up to squeeze Hinata’s ass as he deep throated him.

Hinata gasped and thrusted his hips forward.

Tsukishima’s eyes watered at the sudden thrust, trying his best not to choke, and started circling Hinata’s hole with his pointer finger.

Hinata moaned and had to grip Tsukishima’s thighs to keep from collapsing.

Hinata moaning against Tsukishima’s dick made him dizzy with all the pleasure going on. He felt himself getting close to the edge, as he started full on fucking Hinata’s face.

Hinata almost choked both from the dick and surprise, but managed to make himself relax so that Tsukishima could continue.

Tsukshima finally lost it, spilling his come down Hinata’s throat, his moans muffled against Hinata’s cock.

Hinata swallowed swallowed and pulled off of Tsukishima’s cock, coming into Tsukishima’s mouth as he took in air.

Tsukishima spluttered a bit, but ended up being able to swallow it all. “I think I come up with very great ideas,” Tsukishima said, voice raspy from the previous activity.

Hinata didn’t trust his voice at the moment, so he just nodded, and turned himself around so that he was facing Tsukishima again, placing a quick kiss on his lips before curling up next to him.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed the top of his head, before sighing happily and closing his eyes.

Hinata still felt pretty awake after napping earlier, but he liked the feeling of being in Tsukishima’s arms so he closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to him.

“You’re so warm, it’s nice,” Tsukishima mumbled sleepily into Hinata’s hair.

“You’re pretty hot too.”

“Shut up, Shouyou,” Tsukishima whispered, chuckling a bit.

“But you’re laughing!” Hinata protested, smiling a bit at the use of his first name.

“That’s just because I’m tired, now sleep,” Tsukishima mumbled, pulling him in closer.

“I’m not tired.”

“What do you wanna do then?” Tsukishima mumbled into the pillow.

“I’m good with just cuddling if you’re tired.” Hinata replied, pecking him on the cheek.

“Mhm that works for me. You can talk, I’ll listen, to tired to talk right now,” Tsukishima whispered.

“What should I talk about?” Hinata asked.

“Anything you want, really. I just wanna hear your voice,” Tsukishima mumbled, not fully realizing what he was saying out loud.

“Okay . . .” Hinata thought for a second before he started talking about how he got into volleyball, and being his own team in middle school, and how he finally got to form a team to play where they faced off against Kageyama.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukishima smiled, listening to Hinata go on and on about the things he enjoyed. That was one of his favorite things about Hinata, how his face would light up when he was talking about the things he loved. He remembered how Yamaguchi’s face used to light up when he talked about how happy he was to be on the team. Tsukishima frowned at that thought and buried his face in Hinata’s hair, so that Hinata couldn’t see the frown that had formed. 

“And Kageyama was awful! Completely terrible. Which is why we were fighting so much when we first joined the team before we met you.” Hinata concluded.

Tsukishima also wasn’t too fond of Hinata mentioning Kageyama every five seconds, scooting a bit farther away.

Hinata frowned when Tsukishima moved away. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Tsukishima said, turning to face away from Hinata.

“Too late. I’m worrying about it.” Hinata threw himself on top of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima kept his head down in the pillow, not wanting Hinata to see his face.

“Keeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii.” Hinata whined.

Tsukishima sighed and sat up, his face full of sorrow and frustration.

“C’mon. What did I say wrong. Why did you suddenly get all upset?”

“It’s just some stuff, it doesn’t matter. Let’s just lay back down.”

“No.” Hinata insisted. “You’re upset. It matters.”

“Some Yamaguchi stuff and maybe um...Kageyama,” Tsukishima said, muttering the last part under his breath.

Hinata frowned.”Kageyama? What about him?”

“You just um, talk about him a lot. That’s all,” Tsukishima said, turning a bright red.

Hinata stared, waiting for him to continue before it clicked. “You’re jealous of  _ Kageyama?”  _ Hinata asked incredulously.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima mumbled, refusing to make eye contact. “You just talk about him all the time.”

“Because he’s my volleyball partner and my friend. I’m not interested in him!” Hinata looked mortified by even the idea.

“Whatever,” Tsukishima murmured.

Hinata reached out and poked Tsukishima’s face. “C’mon. I mean it. I don’t like him like that.”

“Why not though? He is way better for you then I am,” Tsukishima said, before realizing he had just implied that he liked Hinata. I mean they were doing things together, but he hasn’t said anything about liking him before.

“I can’t control who I like. I don’t like Kageyama, but I like you.” He said firmly.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked, not getting why someone like Hinata would like him.

“I don’t know. I just do. Why does there have to be a reason?”

“Because I don’t get it. I’m an unattractive asshole and you’re cute and overly sweet, so why me?”

Hinata blinked a few times. “Who told you that you’re unattractive? They lied.”

“Just forget it,” Tsukishima said, before burying his head back into the pillow.

“No, really.” Hinata moved Tsukishima so that he was lying on his back again, straddling his hips. “I like your hair. It looks like real gold when the sun catches it.” Hinata said, running his fingers through it. “I love your eyes.” He took of Tsukishima’s glasses, and looked down at his eyes with a fond smile. “Your mouth.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a slow kiss. “Your cheekbones and jawline.” He brushed his lips across both. “Your collarbones.” He started sucking a mark into them. “Your chest.” He caught one of Tsukishima’s nipples between his teeth before licking it. “Your stomach.” He ran his tongue up Tsukishima’s abs. “Your hips.” He bit down before licking and sucking the mark he’d just made on Tsukishima’s hip bone. “Your thighs.” He left another mark there and looked up at Tsukishima through his lashes. “Your cock.” He licked up along the length.

Tsukishima was completely flustered, letting out a soft moan. He felt his eyes get teary, but refused to shed any of them. He was overwhelmed with emotion and feeling. He felt safe and loved for the first time in his life.

“You are great. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.” Hinata said softly.

Tsukishima finally let one tear fall down his face. “Thank you,” he whispered softly.

Hinata leaned up and kissed the tear away. “You’re welcome.”

Tsukishima pulled Hinata down into a kiss, wrapping his arms around him.

Hinata kissed back, rocking his hips against Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima moaned and ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, kissing him more roughly.

Hinata started moving lower. “I think I should continue where we left off.”

Tsukishima nodded in agreement, and it was a while longer before either of them actually went to sleep.

Tsukishima woke up the next morning and reached over to grab his phone, trying not to disturb Hinata sleeping next to him. In big letters, it stated the date was March 1st, a day before Yamaguchi’s funeral. Tsukishima got up quickly, making sure not to wake Hinata, and ran into the bathroom. He sat down on the floor and put his head between his knees and started crying. He cried for maybe thirty minutes, before he decided to stand up, brush his teeth, and get ready for the day.

He walked downstairs and started making coffee and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the tv, flipping to some reality show about cooking.

About an hour later Hinata dragged himself out of bed and flopped down onto Tsukishima’s lap on the couch, still looking half asleep in one of Tsukishima’s shirts.

Tsukishima kissed Hinata softly on the cheek. “Morning, Shouyou,” He mumbled against Hinata’s face.

Hinata mumbled something that was probably “Good morning” but it was hard to tell.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “I think Suga and Daichi are coming over later to drop off the homework we missed today. The teachers are letting the team have off for mourning, but we still have work to do at home, sadly.”

Hinata made a small whining sound in the back of his throat at the prospect of work, snuggling closer to Tsukishima as if that would protect him.

“Let's get dressed, beautiful, they should get here soon,” Tsukishima said, trying to move Hinata off of him.

“I don’t wanna move yet! Five more minutes.” He said, clinging tighter to Tsukishima.

“I think Daichi and Suga would appreciate seeing you fully clothed this time.”

“How soon?”

“Probably in the next hour, so as much as I love seeing you in my clothes, you need to get dressed.”

“Five more minutes!” Hinata insisted. He had an hour, he saw no need to get up yet.

“Fine,” Tsukishima huffed, pulling Hinata closer. “You happy?”

“Yeah.” Hinata gave a content sigh, curling up against Tsukishima.

Five minutes finally passed, so Tsukishima stood up, causing Hinata to fall onto the floor. “Time’s up.”

Hinata yelped and looked at him with betrayal. “W-why?!”

“You said five minutes and five minutes has passed. Now let’s go get dressed and ready,” Tsukishima said, starting to walk out of the room.

“But why did you dump me on the floor?!” Hinata shouted after him.

“It was a love push, now come on.”

“I feel like my head hurts, not like I was receiving love.”

Tsukishima let out a sigh, walked over to Hinata, and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Better?”

“No.” Hinata pouted, but got up anyway.

Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s hand and walked with him towards the bedroom. Tsukishima changed his clothes and waited for Hinata to finish. By the time they finished getting ready, the doorbell rang. “That should be them,” Tsukishima said, walking downstairs with Hinata. He opened the door and Suga and Daichi stood there with papers in hands, smiling.

Hinata hid behind Tsukishima when he opened the door, still embarrassed about the last time that they had come over.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey you guys, thanks for bringing the work over. Do you want to come in?” Tsukishima asked, lightly nudging the hiding Hinata. 

“Sure.” Suga walked in and smiled at Hinata. “It’s really no big deal. You don’t have to hide.”

Hinata was still blushing, but awkwardly stepped out from behind Tsukishima.

“You should have seen it when Suga’s mom walked in one time and sh-”

Suga smiled sweetly as he jabbed his elbow into Daichi’s side. “Politely closed the door and it was never ever brought up again.” Suga finished for him.

“Um ya, what Suga said,” Daichi told them, rubbing his pained side.

Tsukishima sat down and started sorting through the work Hinata and him had to do. “Have you talked to the rest of the team lately?” Tsukishima asked, making conversation.

“A little. Everyone’s been kind of quiet, and no one’s really going to school at the moment.” Suga answered.

Tsukishima nodded as he continued to look through the work.

“How have you two been?” Suga asked, sitting next to Tsukishima.

“I’ve been better in my life,” Tsukishima said, chuckling sadly.

Suga wrapped an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders. “Yeah, I’d imagine.”

“I’ve been learning that Tsukishima cooks stir fry with a spoon.” Hinata said to try and lighten the mood. “It’s pretty weird.”

“I just think it evens it out better,” Tsukishima said, huffing out a breath.

“But a spoon?” Daichi asked, looking to Suga.

Suga shrugged. He didn’t have a good answer. “I mean, I guess if it turns out okay . . .”

“I don’t judge your locker room shower singing, so don’t judge my cooking,” Tsukishima told Daichi.

“Do I really sing that loudly?” Daichi asked Suga.

“Yeah, but I like it” Suga said, pecking him on the cheek.

Daichi smiled and turned around to kiss Suga softly on the lips.

“Gross. Mom and dad are kissing.” Hinata said.

“Don’t even talk Hinata, I’m positive that you and Tsukishima have done so much worse,” Daichi said, wrapping an arm around Suga’s waist.

“Yeah . . . but you’re mom and dad.” Hinata said.

“How do you think kids are made anyways?” Daichi asked, chuckling.

“Daichi!” Suga slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Stop being gross all of you, I’m trying to do our homework,” Tsukishima said as he worked on his and Hinata’s homework.

“No one is being gross.” Suga protested.

“Mom and dad are.” Hinata replied.

“You are all gross in your own special way, how about that?” Tsukishima said, not looking up from his work.

“I resent that. I’m not gross. I don’t make stir fry with spoons.” Hinata said.

“It evens it out better, okay!” Tsukishima said, pouting.

“I’m sure it does, Tsukishima,” Daichi told him, trying not to laugh.

“Do you guys want tea?” Hinata offered after glancing at the homework and  concluding  that he had no idea what chicken scratch filled the page.

“Tea sounds nice right now, do you want any, sweetie?” Daichi asked Suga.

“Sounds good to me.” Suga said, so Hinata hopped over the back of the couch and went to the kitchen to start making it.

“By the way, when are your parents coming back?” Daichi asked Tsukishima.

Tsukishima shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a month, it’s always different,” he said, not looking up.

“I think if you told them what happened they would be here as soon as they could.” Suga said quietly.

“Yamaguchi’s mom emailed them when they didn’t answer my calls. They send their remorse and all of that. It’s not enough to interrupt their trip though. If I was dying, it would be different,” Tsukishima told Suga with a blank expression on his face.

“That’s awful.” Suga said sympathetically.

“I’m sorry Tsukishima,” Daichi said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine. They wouldn’t have been helpful anyways,” Tsukishima said, shrugging sadly.

“Is having Hinata here helpful at least, or should we take him home?” Suga asked him.

“No, don’t take him!” Tsukishima said, far too quickly causing him to blush.

Suga ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry. I won’t if you want him here. I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t just feel weird about kicking him out.”

“Are you kidding?” Hinata asked, coming back with tea. “He’s mean. He made me fall on the floor this morning. He would totally kick me out if he didn’t want me here.”

“Hey, if I didn’t do that, you would still be in your pajamas right now,” Tsukishima said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

“At least he didn’t pour water on your head when you wouldn’t move,” Daichi said, looking directly at Suga.

“He would have been pouring water on himself.” Hinata said while Suga smiled innocently at Daichi.

“Thanks Suga for the idea, I’ll look into it in the future,” Tsukishima said, smiling at Hinata.

“I change my mind. Take me home. He’d put ice in the water.”

Tsukishima pulled Hinata in closer and pecked him on the lips. “You would miss me,” he told Hinata, grinning.

“I won’t miss being dry though.” Hinata told him even though he was smiling.

“Now who’s gross?” Daichi asked.

“That’s because it’s cute when we do it. You two are too old for that type of stuff,” Tsukishima said, laughing.

“It’s always gross when parents kiss.” Hinata confirmed.

“We are literally two years apart,” Daichi said, rolling his eyes.

“Still gross,” Tsukishima said, nodding to Hinata.

“Old people kissing is weird.” Hinata said as if he hadn’t heard Daichi.

“You know, we didn’t have to bring you two your work and you guys could have failed the classes,” Daichi said, annoyed.

“Dad, no!” Hinata threw himself at Daichi, hugging him. “Don’t make me fail! I need to stay on the team.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t let you fail babe, don’t worry,” Tsukishima said, glaring slightly at Daichi.

“You wouldn’t have the work to help him without us though.” Suga pointed out.

“Good point, babe,” Daichi said smiling at Suga.

Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and looked back down at the work.

Suga leaned forward to kiss Daichi, causing Hinata to scramble back, as they started making out, purely to make Tsukishima and Hinata uncomfortable.

“Okay this is just gross, Hinata can we please kick them out?” Tsukishima asked.

Daichi flipped Tsukishima off and continued to make out with Suga.

“Guys. Please.” Hinata begged.

Daichi pulled away. “Fine, but stop calling us gross or you will be running laps the entire next practice,” Daichi said, looking directly at Hinata and Tsukishima.

“Tsk, whatever,” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes.

“Okay.” Hinata still looked a little pale from what he had just witnessed.

Tsukishima placed a kiss on Hinata’s forehead, to try to calm him down after that experience.

“You two are a little over dramatic.” Suga said, wrapping an arm around Daichi.

“Hey if you were in our shoes, you would be acting the same way,” Tsukishima said, shrugging.

“I think we could handle people only two years older than us kissing.” Suga deadpanned.

“Well not if they were your parents,” Tsukishima told them, rolling his eyes.

“You  _ do _ realize that we aren’t actually your parents, right?” Daichi asked, a bit concerned.

Hinata blinked owlishly at them.

Tsukishima quickly covered Hinata’s ears. “Don’t break his heart like that,” Tsukishima hissed quietly at Daichi and Suga.

“B-but we aren’t?” Daichi stuttered out, confused.

“He has to know that already. He didn’t even know us until this year.” Suga pointed out.

Tsukishima shot them a glare, still covering the confused Hinata’s ears.

“Suga, do something,” Daichi said to him.

“Tsukishima,  _ you  _ know that we aren’t your parents, right?” Suga said imploringly.

Tsukishima just blinked a few times and cocked his head to the side.

“Suga, does everyone on the team think this?” Daichi whispered to Suga.

“I mean . . . I heard Noya call me mom one time, but I thought it was a joke.”

“Tsukishima, why are you covering my ears?” Hinata asked, tilting his head back to look up at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima took his hands off Hinata’s ears. “It was nothing, babe, don’t worry about it.”

“You guys. . . this isn’t healthy.” Suga said with a frown.

“What isn’t?” Hinata asked.

“Hinata, do you truly believe that we are your parents?” Daichi asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Team mom and team dad. Second parents. What else would you be?”

“I-um...I guess that’s true? Suga?” Daichi asked, a bit confused still.

“Why did you agree to it?” Suga asked him.

“I mean we are sort of team mom and dad?”

“Daichi!” Suga exclaimed.

“Dadchi.” Hinata chimed in.

“Mom and dad, please stop fighting. I’m trying to do work here,” Tsukishima told them, not looking up from the work.

“Did he call you Dadchi?” Suga whispered to Daichi.

“I think he did…” Daichi whispered back.

“Can we leave?”

“But they are our friends, wouldn’t it be rude to leave?”

“Um you guys, are you okay over there?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yeah, just discussing buying parenting books on the way home.” Suga replied.

“Okay then?” Tsukishima replied.

“We are probably going to head out now, traffic and all that,” Daichi said, starting to stand up.

“Bye guys!” Hinata cheerfully waved at them.

“Bye,” Tsukishima said, as he walked them to the door, then shut it behind them. “Did mom and dad seem a bit off to you?”

“Maybe it’s because we called them mom and dad in front of them. Tanaka said they would think it was weird.”

“He did say something about that, didn’t he? Hmm, oh well I’m sure it’s all fine,” Tsukishima said, ruffling Hinata’s hair.

“Yeah, probably.” Hinata rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, looking down at the homework to try and figure it out.

Tsukishima saw Hinata trying to comprehend the homework. “Don’t worry, I’ll do it and you can just write it down in your handwriting,” Tsukishima said with a small smile.

Hinata’s eyes lit up at that. “Really?”

“It’s either I do it and finish it in ten minutes or I teach you and it takes up the rest of the day. I’m going to go with the first option. Besides, more time in the day means more time for very important things that we should do, very important,” Tsukishima said, smirking.

“Are we talking about sex things?” Hinata asked.

“We are most definitely talking about sex things,” Tsukishima responded, giving him a sly smile.

“Definitely don’t try to teach me the homework then.” Hinata said with a grin.

“I’m almost done anyway. Why don’t you go upstairs and get ready for me while I finish up these last few questions?” Tsukishima asked, still wearing that sly smile on his face.

Hinata grinned and nodded, hurrying up the stairs.

Tsukishima finished up the work and made his way upstairs. He opened the door and his eyes widened. Sat on the bed, Hinata was laid out, completely naked, fingering himself as he jacked off, moaning Tsukishima’s name. “Fuck,” he whispered as he looked at the scene in front of him.

“That’s- that’s kinda the idea.” Hinata gasped, bucking his hips when he hit his prostate.

Tsukishima quickly got off his clothes and went over to the bed, pinning Hinata down. “Fuck, I want you so bad,” he whispered into Hinata’s ear, taking his earlobe in between his teeth.

Hinata bucked his hips again, trying to get some friction. 

Tsukishima let go of Hinata’s wrist and started slowly rubbing his hands up and down Hinata’s thighs, smirking at the desperate moans he was making.

“Kei, please!” Hinata reached up to grasp Tsukishima’s shoulders, nails digging in.

Tsukishima leaned down and licked across Hinata’s tip, taking it into his mouth, not going any further down his cock.

“Kei, fuck me before I fuck myself.” Hinata demanded.

Tsukishima pulled back. “Can I hear a please?” he asked, giving him a grin.

“I already said please.” Hinata said, giving him a desperate look.

“Fine, fine,” Tsukishima said, grabbing the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. He opened the condom, slipped it on, then squirted lube onto his cock. He reached up and pinned Hinata’s arms down, before slamming into him.

Hinata’s eyes widened and he let out a strangled moan, taking in a few quick breaths. 

Tsukishima started fucking Hinata faster, letting out loud moans. 

Hinata leaned up, connecting their lips in a kiss, and dragging his nails down Tsukishima’s back.

Tsukishima roughly kissed back, pushing Hinata up against the headboard.

“Ke-Kei, I’m close.”

“Sho-ouyou,” Tsukishima moaned out, before pressing his lips back hard against Hinata’s.

A few thrust later and Hinata came, screaming Tsukishima’s name as he did so.

Tsukishima came shortly after, moaning Hinata’s name over and over again. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

“You’re heavy.” Hinata complained after a few minutes to catch his breath.

“You’re just small,” Tsukishima teased.

“And you’re just rude.” Hinata countered.

“I think my bedroom skills makes up my rudeness,” Tsukishima said, confidently.

“They don’t make up for you crushing me.” He said flatly.

“Your moans back there tell me that you’re lying, but fine,” Tsukishima said, rolling off of him.

Hinata took an exaggeratedly deep breath to inform Tsukishima that he’d been cutting off his air supply, before laughing a little and curling up against Tsukishima’s side.

Tsukishima got up suddenly and went to grab his clothes. “I’m going to go grab some stuff from the store, you can rest here if you want to.”

“Huh?” Hinata blinked a few times and frowned. “That can’t wait?”

“If we don’t want dinner tonight, then yes.”

Hinata wanted to argue that there was plenty of time until dinner, but he certainly wasn’t going to force Tsukishima to stay with him just because it was a bit rude to fuck and leave. “. . . Okay.”

Tsukishima put a hand up to wave, then walked out the door, leaving Hinata sitting there.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsukishima got back from the store an hour later, carrying in some groceries. “I’m back!” he yelled out.

“Welcome back.” Hinata called from the living room where he was watching tv.

“What are you up to?” Tsukishima asked as he started putting the groceries away.

“I’m watching Avengers for the twenty third time.” Hinata replied.

“Impressive,” Tsukishima said, chuckling.

“Not as impressive as the number of times I’ve watched Winter Soldier.”

“But, does it beat the amount of times I’ve seen Jurassic Park?” Tsukishima said, walking over to Hinata and kissing him on the cheek.

“How many times have you watched it?” Hinata asked. “Because I can quote the entirety of Winter Soldier for you right now, start to finish, for every part.”

“I can quote the entirety of Jurassic Park and name all the types of dinosaurs shown AND I know all the filming locations,” Tsukishima said, proudly.

Hinata narrowed his eyes. “How many times have you watched it?”

“Probably about 666, since it came out before I was born and the first time I watched it, I was five years old. Also, I watch it probably 20-50 times per year,” Tsukishima told him.

“I knew you were a devil spawn.” Hinata said, leaning away from Tsukishima and making a cross symbol with his fingers.

“So, you are admitting you fucked the devil?” Tsukishima asked, chuckling.

“The devil fucked me. I think I should go to church.”

“Nope, too late, they won't let you in now,” Tsukishima said, laughing.

“They will after I’ve bought some holy water online and pour it on myself.”

“I think it would burn you, too much sin on you.”

“I’ll just throw it at you then.”

“Rude,” Tsukishima said, sticking his tongue out at him.

“So is watching Jurassic Park that many times. No one should ever do that to a movie. It’s unhealthy.”

“Weren't you the one bragging about the amount of times you have seen Winter Soldier? Being hypocritical is not an attractive trait, Shouyou,” Tsukishima teased.

“I haven’t even begun to have watched it over two hundred times! You’ve seen Jurassic Park almost seven hundred!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

“I guess I'm just more skilled at watching things then you are,” Tsukishima said shrugging.

“More obsessive.” Hinata muttered.

“At least I'm prettier,” Tsukishima scoffed.

“Do you really think that?” Hinata asked, looking up at him through his lashes with a tiny smile.

“That is not going to work on me,” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms.

Hinata’s lips formed a pout, and he let his shoulders slump.

“Hey, at least you get the honor of feasting your eyes on my beauty. Not everyone gets that opportunity in their lifetime.”

“I do feel pretty honored, sleeping with the second prettiest person in the room.”

“Does fingering yourself before hand really count as sleeping with?” Tsukishima asked, grinning.

“I guess not. It counts as the opening act that turns out better than the band you came to see.”

“So, you wouldn't mind if you stopped playing with the band and became a solo artist? It sounds pretty lonely and unfulfilling to me, honestly,” Tsukishima said with a smug look on his face.

“Nah, you still stick around for the band. You just look into the artist from before.”

“I’ll have you know that I am an amazing artist. I know when to play the flute and when to switch it up to french horn. I also have the finger skill to play any piano out there. I just happen to like using them for a certain piano that makes a very nice sound.”

“I suppose that’s true . . .” Hinata conceded. “I’ve never seen an artist get bossed around by his piano though.” He added teasingly.

“And I’ve never seen a piano that desperate to be played,” Tsukishima said, smirking.

“Every piano wants to be played. That’s how it makes sound.”

“Yes, but no piano begs that much. Well maybe they do if the player is very attractive and skilled.”

“The player seems pretty rude right now. The piano is reconsidering.”

“Come on, you know that the piano and the player make pretty great music together,” Tsukishima said, getting closer to Hinata.

“The player also left the piano.”

“The player wanted to get food, so that the piano wouldn't complain later.”

“And yet he’s got plenty of time now to make jokes about pianos, but couldn’t even spare five minutes earlier.”

“Well if I stayed those extra five minutes, then I would have hit traffic and just be getting back now,” Tsukishima said, frowning.

Hinata shrugged. “I really don’t think five minutes would have made a huge difference.”

“Trust me, I know it would have. I've lived here my entire life and I know when traffic gets bad,” Tsukishima replied, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“Tsk, I’m going to go make food. Do what you want while I’m cooking.”

“Sure thing.”

Tsukishima turned around and walked into the kitchen to start up dinner. He mentally hit himself for getting into that little argument with Hinata. “Great, now I'm going to lose him,” Tsukishima mumbled to himself as he cut up some vegetables. He turned to the clock and realized that it was night, which meant tomorrow morning was the funeral. He slid himself onto the floor and buried his head in his knees. This was going to be the last time he saw Yamaguchi ever. He started shaking and breathing heavily. He just wanted to move his mind somewhere else and not think about this. He can't panic now, he just can't, yet the tears still came. “Fuck,” he murmured to himself as tears fell down. He hit himself in the leg for being so weak, before crying again.

When Hinata didn’t hear any more noise in the kitchen except a bit of mumbling he walked in. “Kei?” He asked with concern, walking over and kneeling beside him.

“I’m never going to see him ever again,” Tsukishima cried into knees.

Hinata wasn’t sure what to do. There was no way to contradict that. He wasn’t going to see Yamaguchi, but that didn’t seem like the right thing to say, so he put a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder and stayed quiet.

Tsukishima reached up to grab Hinata’s hand and laced their fingers together, as he continued to cry. After a few minutes of that, his tears turned into sniffles and an overall numbingness spread throughout him. The feeling wouldn’t stop, no matter how much he tried to switch his thoughts to something else. He started to shake and panic badly. He did the first thing that came to his head and pulled Hinata down into a hard kiss.

Hinata let out a small sound of surprise, but after a moment started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima.

Tears still fell down his face as he continued kissing Hinata. He pulled Hinata onto his lap and reached his hands underneath his shirt, running his hands up and down Hinata’s stomach.

“Do you want to move this to your room, or just bend me over the counter?” Hinata whispered in Tsukishima’s ear after pulling away from the kiss for air. 

Tsukishima stood up and pushed him against the counter, not answering the question. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a condom and a tube of lube, before pulling down Hinata’s and his pants. He covered his hand with lube and without warning, pushed one finger in, pumping it in and out of him.

Hinata let out a startled sound, eyes going wide. “Ah- K-Kei, warning next time would be nice.”

Tsukishima started sucking hickies onto the back of Hinata’s neck as he added a second finger.

Hinata gasped, gripping Tsukishima’s shoulders tightly to keep his legs from giving out under him.

Tsukishima held Hinata’s waist to keep him steady, as he pushed a third finger in. He kissed up his neck and grazed his teeth over his earlobe, before pulling gently on it. “Ready?” Tsukishima asked, not much feeling in his voice.

Hinata felt a slight pang in his chest at the tone, but nodded anyway.

Tsukishima opened the condom and rolled it onto his cock, before covering it with lube. He lined himself up to Hinata and pushed into him. He didn’t wait as long as usual for Hinata to get comfortable and started fucking him hard, tears running down his face as he tried to push back all the hurt in his life and focus on this.

Hinata let out a sound that was somewhere between pain and pleasure, but got used to it quickly enough, and was soon calling out Tsukishima’s name, hoping that this was helping him at least a little.

Tsukishima started going faster, gripping tight onto Hinata’s hips. He started crying even harder, but moaned louder to cover it to the best of his ability.

With one last shout of Tsukishima’s name, Hinata came, and it was probably the weirdest orgasm of his life since he kind of felt like crying too.

Tsukishima came shortly after, then collapsed onto the floor and full out sobbed. He was shaking badly and hyperventilating, not being able to control his emotions anymore.

It hadn’t helped then. Hinata sat down next to him, rubbing soothing circles into Tsukishima’s back, hoping to calm him down.

Tsukishima curled up into a ball and just let his tears run. His mind started spiraling down, thinking about all the awful things that have happened and what may happen now.

Hinata pulled Tsukishima into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder. “It won’t be okay, I’m not gonna say that, but it will get better.”

“Thank you,” Tsukishima whispered as he held tight onto Hinata.

“No problem.” Hinata said quietly, running his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair.

Tsukishima sighed. “We still need to make food,” he said, cuddling into Hinata.

“I can make it if you want. Despite what you seem to think, I’m actually a decent cook.” He gave Tsukishima a small smile. “I don’t make stir fry with a spoon though.”

“Please don’t burn down my house,” Tsukishima told him. “Also, it tastes way better with a spoon, thank you very much.”

“It’s fucking weird, not better.” Hinata replied, kissing Tsukishima’s cheek before getting up to start making the food.

“You have your opinion and I have mine. Mine just happens to be right,” Tsukishima told him, confidently.

“You mispronounced wrong.”

“I think I know how to pronounce words better than you, since I am the one with all A’s and you are the one, who can’t even pass basic courses.”

“Fight me.” Hinata replied, starting to make the food.

“Sorry, wouldn’t want to crush you. I’m not that mean,” Tsukishima said, smiling.

“I feel like you would if you could because you are mean.”

“I would never crush you, my dick would be lonely without your ass.”

“I don’t know, that time you collapsed on me after sex, you were pretty heavy. I felt pretty crushed.”

“Just make the food shorty, I’m hungry and tired and you are a nice person,” Tsukishima said.

“I don’t know if I feel complimented or insulted right now.” Hinata muttered, but continued cooking anyway.

“Whatever makes it easier for you to sleep at night,” Tsukishima said, lightly chuckling.

“Having you with me is pretty good for that.”

Tsukishima blushed and looked down. “You too,” he mumbled.

Hinata smiled brightly at him before turning his full attention to making food.

Tsukishima went to sit down at the counter and waited for Hinata to finish up. Once the food was done, he helped Hinata carry it to the kitchen and set it up. “Wow, this actually looks kind of good,” Tsukishima said, emphasizing the surprise in his voice.

“I told you that I can cook.” Hinata replied proudly.

Tsukishima nodded in agreement and started digging into his food. After they were done, he settled onto the couch with Hinata and cuddled as they watched tv. “By the way um, do you have an outfit for tomorrow?” Tsukishima asked, quietly.

“Yeah, I’ve got a suit at my house that I was going to pick up tomorrow.” Hinata answered.

Tsukishima nodded, before burying his head into Hinata’s shoulder.

“What about you? Do you have something?”

Tsukishima mumbled a yes into Hinata’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

Hinata nodded and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima as well.

“I’m scared for tomorrow,” Tsukishima said, quietly.

“I know.” Hinata held him a bit tighter. “But the whole team will be there to support you.”

“I don’t want to let him go,” Tsukishima whispered, tearing up a bit.

“I know. You don’t really have a choice though.”

“It’s not fair. He didn’t do anything to deserve it, it should have been me,” Tsukishima said, mumbling the last part.

Hinata frowned. “You didn’t do anything to deserve it either.”

“I did more than Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima replied, sighing.

“No you didn’t. Neither of you did, but life is unfair like that sometimes.”

“Yamaguchi was my only friend for the longest time. He was the most important person in my life. Just a few days ago, we were hanging out right here watching movies and then the next day, he was gone forever.” Tsukishima wiped a few tears away, hoping he wouldn’t end up breaking down again.

“I know. And it’s awful, and I really don’t know what to say to make you feel better about it because nothing I say will since it won’t bring him back. But, I am here for you, and so is the rest of the team.”

“Can you um, can you just hold me?” Tsukishima asked, quietly.

Hinata nodded, keeping his arms around Tsukishima.

Tsukishima buried his face into Hinata’s shoulder and let him hold him. “Thank you, Shouyou.”

“It’s no problem, Kei.” Hinata said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsukishima’s alarm went off at seven in the morning, and the moment his eyes opened he realized what day it was. He listed to the alarm ring over and over again, not having the will to turn it off. He knew the second he turned it off, he would have to start getting ready.

Hinata groaned at the sound, and then it didn’t stop. He sat up and turned it off before lightly shaking Tsukishima’s shoulder.

Tsukishima slowly turned to look at Hinata and nodded sadly, before getting up to get ready. “You said that you needed to run by your house to grab the outfit you're wearing right?”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah. Do you want me to just meet you there?”

“Yeah, if you want,” Tsukishima said as he pulled out a black vest from his closet.

“Alright.” Hinata got up and pecked Tsukishima on the cheek before getting dressed and leaving.

Tsukishima took a deep breath in and out, before putting on the vest. After getting fully dressed, he went down to get breakfast, but his stomach wasn't having it. All the anxiety of the day to come was making it almost impossible to eat. He grabbed an apple and ate about half, before heading out the door. The funeral wasn't too far from his house, so as usual he put on his headphones and walked towards the burial grounds. He stopped at the entry and looked over at the people starting to gather around. He stood there, completely frozen. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

“Hey, Tsukishima. How are you taking all of this?” Suga asked kindly, offering a tiny smile.

“I-I know I’m going to have to go down there and face everything, it's just really hard. Once I go down there and the ceremony starts, it's all going to be real. I mean it was real before, but you know what I mean, right?”

Suga nodded. “I get it. I felt the same when I went to my mom’s funeral.”

“I'm sorry to hear that, I had no idea…”

“No, it’s fine. It was a while ago. And I’m fine now. And you’ll be fine too. It’ll still hurt, but you’ll be able to move on with your life. Cause it’s what they would have wanted.”

Tsukishima nodded and started walking towards the others, taking a seat in the front. The ceremony was starting soon and the other Karasuno members started filling in, along with the rest of Yamaguchi’s family members. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and saw Hinata sitting beside him. He reached down to grab Hinata’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they waited for the funeral to begin.

One by one, people went up to speak. It was all close family members and him speaking. Yamaguchi’s parents finally called him up to speak. He let go of Hinata’s hand and slowly walked up to face everyone. He looked to the crowd and took a deep breath in and out. He went to get out his speech, but decided against it. “Hello everyone, my name is Kei Tsukishima and I’m here to talk about my best friend, and one of the most important people to have ever been in my life. Tadashi Yamaguchi was one of the kindest, hardworking, and lovable people I have ever met. I met Tadashi back when we were in middle school and we became friends right away.” Tsukishima stopped to wipe a tear that was about to fall down his cheek. “We grew closer over the years and began to hang out almost every single day. We would watch movies, talk about volleyball, tell each other secrets, and just enjoy one another’s presence. Yamaguchi knew more about me then anyone. He got me to open up and trust him, which I hadn't done before. I learned so many things from him. I learned how to smile even when that day wasn't going my way, I learned about stars and the sky, I learned to make the best out of any situation, and I learned how to care for someone even more than you care about yourself.” At this point, Tsukishima wasn't even trying to stop the tears from running down his face. “He brightened up so many people’s days, every single day. I can speak for our entire team when I say, we all adored Yamaguchi and he was extremely important to our team. I don't really know how I can continue on without him in my life, but I'll try my best. He would have wanted me to enjoy my life, even if he wasn't in it. He was everything to me and still is. He will always be my best friend and I will be forever grateful that he was such a huge part of my life. I love you Tadashi Yamaguchi, thank you for being my best friend.” With that, Tsukishima went to sit back down. The second he hit the seat, he no longer could hold in his cries. He cried silently into Hinata’s shoulder as the ceremony finished.

Once the service ended, everyone could say goodbye to his body. Tsukishima got in line and waited for his turn and when it was his turn, he approached Yamaguchi slowly. He looked at his body and the first thing he noticed was how pale he was. He had no color in his face and the spark that made him who he was, was gone. “Hey Yama, I miss you. I should have made you wait for me in the gym, but there is nothing to be done about that now. You will always be my best friend and I love you like you were part of my family. Honestly, more than my family, but you know all about that. I want you back so badly. Everything is wrong without you here. We are supposed to have our monthly Jurassic Park marathon soon, I need you there for it. Who’s going to insist we eat dinosaur chicken nuggets as we watch? Who am I going to tell that eating dinosaur chicken nuggets is childish, but they know that I'll eat them anyways? I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want this to be the last time I look at your face. I’m holding up the line now, but I could care less. I will miss you forever, Tadashi. G-good-d b-bye.” And with that, Tsukishima ran off. He ran until he reached the other side of the burial grounds and into the other parking lot. He managed to catch his breath, before breaking down on the concrete, sobbing loudly. He sobbed and sobbed, wanting to stay on the ground forever and never be found again. “It’s not fair, IT’S NOT FAIR!” Tsukishima shouted, before letting out another sob.

Hinata finally found him, crying on the ground, and all he could do was sit down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and letting a few tears of his own escape.

“D-don't touch me. Leave me alone. I-I can't do this. Leave me alone and move your hand away,” Tsukishima said, while still shaking and sobbing.

Hinata quickly moved his hand, uncertain of what to do.

Tsukishima choked out another sob. “I-I’m sorry. I just can’t deal. I want him back, Hinata, I want him b-back. How can he be gone!? He was just here a few days ago and now he’s gone. He can’t be, he can’t be, he can’t be.” Tsukishima started hyperventilating badly, and everything started spinning around him.

“I - I don’t know what to tell you.” Hinata said quietly.

“Everything hurts a-and I don’t w-want to feel it, how do I make it go away?” Tsukishima asked, still crying.

“You don’t.”

“I don’t want to go to the reception f-food thing, I just want to go home…”

“You can do that. No one will blame you.” Hinata told him gently.

“Can you text Daichi to drive us back? I don’t think I could handle walking past everything again.”

Hinata nodded and pulled out his phone. A few minutes later Daichi and Suga arrived.

“Hey, do you think you can walk to the car, or should we help?” Suga asked, kneeling down next to Tsukishima.

“I-I think I can walk,” Tsukishima said, shakily. He slowly stood up and started making his way to Daichi’s car. As soon as they got there, Tsukishima curled up in the back seat and waited for Daichi to start the car, grateful that he could finally leave this place.

“Are you going to be okay at your house, Tsukishima?” Suga was sat in the passenger seat, but turned around to face them. “And are we taking Hinata to his house or yours?” “

“Can Hinata come to my house, I mean um, if that’s ok with him?”

“That’s fine with me.” Hinata agreed, so Suga nodded.

Tsukishima spent the car ride curled up in a ball, trying not to think too much about everything. They finally got to his house and Hinata and him exited the car. “Thank you for driving us,” he told Daichi and Suga.

“No problem.” Suga told him, he and Daichi waved before driving off.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsukishima stood looking at his house for a bit, before finally getting himself to walk to the front door. He walked straight to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka and took a swig of it.

“Um  . . . should you be drinking that?” Hinata asked hesitantly.

Tsukishima shrugged and took another swig.

“I really don’t think that’s healthy. For your liver or for coping.”

“I don't care,” Tsukishima responded, taking a third swig.

“I do.” Hinata insisted, reaching forward to take the bottle.

Tsukishima held it up, but stumbled and both  the bottle and him hit the floor. The bottle shattered and the broken glass cut up Tsukishima’s hands. “Fuck, now I need to find something else to drink,” he said, attempting to stand back up.

“No, now you need to bandage your hand!” Hinata said frantically, grabbing some paper towels in the meantime.

Tsukishima started to stand up. “It's just a bit of blood, I’ll be fine,” he said, slipping on the vodka and falling back onto the floor.

“Tsukishima Kei, if you don’t stop right now I’m going to search this place for all of the alcohol, pour it down the drain and then lock you in your room so that you can’t find anymore. And I’ll take away the dinosaur movies.”

“HOW DO I MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY THEN HUH? YOU ARE ALWAYS SO FUCKING HAPPY, HOW DO YOU DO IT?” Tsukishima froze, realizing what he had just said. “Shit Hinata, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have shouted, fuck.” 

There was a moment of silence before Hinata replied. “I’m happy because I have my team. I’m able to play the sport I love with people I love, even when  _ some of them,”  _ he looked pointedly at Tsukishima, “act like assholes, I still know they care. That’s how. But I’m not happy right now. I’m not happy because the nicest kid on the team is gone. I’m not happy right now because all of my friends are sad. I’m not happy right now because you’re not happy.”

“It doesn't seem like you're unhappy. I haven't even seen you fully cry and I even saw Tanaka crying.”

“Because I’m trying not to for you!” Tears were gathering in his eyes now. “I’m trying to help you not break down, and how am I supposed to do that if I can’t even keep it together?”

“Why are you even trying for me again? You said I was an asshole right? Then why do you care?” Tsukishima asked, tears streaming down his face once again.

“Because, despite that, I still care about you! You’re not  _ just  _ an asshole. You’re a giant nerd, but in a good way. You’re a good member of the team and you’re finally starting to try to be too. You’re super smart. And you can be nice when you want to be.”

Without any warning, Tsukishima grabbed Hinata and harshly pressed his lips against his.

Hinata let out a squeak of surprise, eyes flying wide open as he went still in Tsukishima’s grip.

Tsukishima noticed that Hinata wasn't kissing back, so he started rubbing his hands gently up and down Hinata’s back to try to get him to return the kiss.

After a moment of hesitation Hinata started to kiss back, but his mind was still on the conversation they’d been having.

Tsukishima pinned Hinata down onto the floor and started kissing his neck, sucking and biting more harshly than usual.

“O-ow! Careful. You’re not a vampire.” Hinata complained, the sharp bite bringing his thoughts away from anything but what was currently happening.

Tsukishima sat up and took off his shirt, then bent back down to take Hinata’s off as well. He pulled Hinata into his lap and started grinding hard against him, sucking hickies onto his chest.

Hinata arched his back to try and press closer to Tsukishima, a pleased sigh leaving his lips at the friction.

Tsukishima moved him back onto the floor and took off both of their pants and boxers. He reached over to grab the lube and condom out of his jacket pocket, but realized he didn't have any. He shrugged and pulled Hinata up to his cock and gestured to it.

Hinata quickly caught on and licked along the underside of it before wrapping his lips around the head, teasing the slit with his tongue.

Tsukishima, not in the mood to be teased, pushed Hinata’s head forward, so he could take more of his cock into his mouth, causing Hinata to choke a bit before getting used to it and starting to move his head up and down.

Right when Hinata started moving, Tsukishima started thrusting into Hinata’s mouth, full on face fucking him.

A startled sound tried to leave Hinata, but didn’t really make it past his throat as Tsukishima thrust into him. He made his throat relax to be more comfortable and let Tsukishima continue.

Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s hair to hold him still as he thrusted in and out of his mouth. Tsukishima started letting out moans, making him go faster. He fucked his mouth a few more times, before coming down his throat.

Hinata pulled off after swallowing, lips red and swollen, taking a few deep breaths before looking up to meet Tsukishima’s eyes.

Tsukishima stood up and stretched. “I’m going to go take a shower now, okay? I’ll be back down in a bit.” With that, he walked out of the room.

Hinata stared after him with wide eyes, before slowly getting to his feet. He decided to ignore his own erection, it would go away with time, and clean up the glass and vodka on the floor.

Tsukishima finished up his shower, threw on a pair of sweats, then headed back down stairs. He plopped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, not saying a word.

Hinata finished up the cleaning and walked over the the couch, sitting down beside Tsukishima.

Tsukishima didn’t look over and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

“Kei?” Hinata asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

“You wanna watch a movie? We can watch one of your dinosaur ones.” He offered.

“I don’t care. It doesn’t even matter anymore anyways,” Tsukishima said, sighing.

“ . . . are you sure?” He asked with concern.

Tsukishima shrugged. “They are extinct anyways.”

Hinata bit his lip worriedly. “Well, is there something else you want to do?”

“I guess I’ll take a nap,” Tsukishima said, turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

“Oh. Okay.” Hinata pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on them as he watched Tsukishima with worried eyes.

_ Tsukishima saw it all over again; Yamaguchi laying dead on the floor, blood everywhere. He turned around and faced Suga. “You should have told him to wait for you.” The rest of the team gathered around and started repeating that line over and over again. Tsukishima fell to the ground and into the blood on the floor. _

Tsukishima woke up, covered in sweat, screaming and crying out.

“Kei?” Hinata had drifted off, but bolted upright as he saw the condition that Tsukishima was in. “Kei! It’s okay! You were dreaming! You’re safe.” He said, putting his hands on Tsukishima’s shoulders.

Tsukishima sobbed, covering his face with his hands. He kicked the table next to the couch, angry at himself for breaking down again.

Hinata’s eyes softened. “It’s okay to cry, you know. You’re allowed to be upset.” He said, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima.

Tsukishima cried into Hinata’s shoulder as Hinata just held him. After he finally stopped, he sat back up. “Looks like I’m not sleeping tonight,” he chuckled sadly.

“That’s not good for you. Maybe some sleep aids if you’re having nightmares?”

“If I’m just going to wake up from another nightmare, then I would rather not sleep.”

“You can only not sleep for so long, Kei. Your body will start to shut down without it.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad at the moment,” Tsukishima mumbled.

Hinata frowned, tightening his hold on Tsukishima. “Yes it does. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

Tsukishima just shrugged and looked at the ground.

“Yamaguchi wouldn’t want you to do things that are bad for you either.”

“Well, Yamaguchi isn’t here, is he?” Tsukishima said, stunned by his own words.

Hinata’s lips parted, but no sound came out. For a moment he just stared before he finally came up with words. “No. He’s not. But that doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t care, and as his best friend you should care about what he cares about. And he cared most about you.”

“I can’t deal with this right now. I just can’t,” Tsukishima said, before he took off running up the stairs, locking his bedroom door behind him.

Hinata almost went after him, but decided against it. If Tsukishima wanted to be alone, he could give him his space.

Tsukishima started throwing his stuff onto the floor, not caring if anything broke. He threw his books out of his bookshelf and clothes out of his drawers. He even threw his dinosaur movie collection onto the floor. After everything was a mess, he fell onto the floor, panting. He picked up his headphones off the ground, plugged them into his phone, and blasted the music at full volume. He sat like that, just staring at the wall and listening to music. A few hours later, he opened his phone to check the time and noticed that it was already late. He sighed and texted Hinata that he was going to try to sleep, then went to lay down in his bed, knowing he wasn’t going to get any actual sleep that night.

Hinata tried to watch tv, make tea, anything to distract himself from everything that was happening but it didn’t work. It wasn’t until the sun was coming up that he finally started to drift to sleep with dark circles under his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsukishima blinked at the light coming through the blinds. He hadn't slept at all in fear of the nightmare again. He walked down stairs to get coffee and noticed Hinata passed out on the couch. Tsukishima sighed and grabbed a blanket and put it over Hinata. He kissed his forehead gently, then started up the coffee. 

Hinata woke up to the smell of coffee, and dragged himself off of the couch, wearing the blanket like a cloak. “Kei?”

“You can sleep more if you want, you look tired,” Tsukishima said, going up to Hinata and kissing him on the cheek.

“So do you.” Hinata told him, leaning against Tsukishima.

“I'm fine, I have coffee. You should sleep though. I don't want you getting overly exhausted and passing out or something.”

“You could share the coffee, and then that won’t happen.” Hinata suggested.

“Coffee helps you wake up, but it doesn't help you get back the sleep you missed,” Tsukishima said, pouring himself a glass.

“You’re not getting sleep either though.”

“You're not the one having nightmares every time he closes his eyes for more than a minute.”

“I know, but you should still try to get  _ some  _ sleep.” Hinata insisted.

“Eh, I'm fine.”

“You’re not.”

Tsukishima stopped to think for a second, then shrugged and started kissing Hinata’s neck.

“K-Kei! I’m trying to talk to you!” Hinata protested.

Tsukishima didn't respond and kept kissing his neck, letting his hands roam under Hinata’s shirt.

Hinata pushed at Tsukishima’s chest to try and make him move back. “I’m serious!”

Tsukishima stopped and took a step back. “I'm going to head up with my coffee, I'll be down in a bit.”

“Please try to get some sleep.” Hinata said quietly.

Tsukishima locked his door and opened his window. His roof was pretty easy to get onto and even easier to hop down from, so he was easily able to climb out. Once he got onto the sidewalk, he walked to the nearest grocery store and browsed. He got to the alcohol section and looked both ways, before slipping a small bottle of vodka into his front jacket pocket. He quickly exited the store and headed back to his house, climbing back onto the roof and into his room. He smiled at his accomplishment and opened the bottle, taking a swig. If Hinata was actually mad at him, this would help or make him more mad. Either way, it numbed the pain. He continued to drink out of the bottle for the next thirty minutes, until the room started to spin.

Hinata came upstairs a while later, he’d made sandwiches figuring it was around lunch time, and knocked on the door before frowning as the smell of vodka hit him. “Kei?”

“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath as he shoved the bottle under his bed. He tried to stand, but the room started spinning. He decided it would be best to crawl towards the door and unlock it there. “Heyyy Shouyou! How are you doing?!” Tsukishima hiccuped, quickly covering his mouth to hide it.

“You’re drunk.” Hinata said flatly. “Where did you even get something to get drunk off of?”

“I'm drunk not! I'm perfectly dandy, thank you very much,” Tsukishima slurred, still on the floor.

Hinata let out a sad sigh. “Let’s get you into bed.” He extended a hand to help Tsukishima up after placing the plate with food down on his dresser.

“Shouyou, I’m going to have nightmares.” Tsukishima started tearing up. “Can you protect me from them? I don't want to have them anymore. I don't want to feel the pain and it keeps getting worse. Why is it getting worse, Shouyou? Why?”

“I don’t think I can, but I can try.” Hinata said quietly. “Let’s go to bed together.”

Tsukishima let Hinata help into bed, Hinata joining him shortly after. Tsukishima cuddled close to Hinata and closed his eyes. “Please keep the nightmares away, please,” he whispered weakly, before he fell fast asleep.

“I’ll try my best.” He whispered back, running his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair gently.

Tsukishima woke up a few hours later with a pounding headache. He had bits and pieces of the nightmare, but no where near as bad as the last one. Everything hurt and he could still taste the alcohol on his own breath. He looked over at Hinata, still sound asleep. Tsukishima smiled at him, then reached over to grab his headphones and phone. He started blasting music and looking up at the ceiling. The music wasn't exactly helping his headache, but it blocked some of the emotional pain out and that's what he needed at the moment.

Hinata blinked his eyes open at the sound coming from the headphones, looking at Tsukishima through his eyelashes.

Tsukishima felt movement and turned to face Hinata. “Morning or whatever time of the day it is,” he said, removing his headphones.

“Did you sleep okay?” Hinata asked around a yawn.

“Some, few flashes of the nightmare here and there, but I slept a lot better than the other night, so thank you.”

“I don’t really think I did much.” Hinata told him, stretching as he sat up.

“You told me that you would try to keep the nightmares away and you did. Speaking of that are you, um, are you mad at me?” Tsukishima asked, quietly.  

“I should be.” Hinata said consideringly. “I really should. Because there’s no way you got that drink legally. I won’t be if you promise not to do it again though. Whatever it was that you did.”

“You sound a lot like Suga, but I can try. I don’t know if I can promise though, it did take the pain away for that small amount of time. I am sorry that I put you through that, I really shouldn’t have.”

“Good enough. I’m not mad.” Hinata said, cuddling up to Tsukishima.

“Good,” Tsukishima responded, kissing Hinata lightly on the forehead.

“Do you want coffee or something to eat to help with the hangover?”

“I want some, but I also want to stay in bed with you,” Tsukishima replied, pulling Hinata closer.

Hinata smiled a bit. “We can stay here for a while longer.” He agreed easily.

They spent a lot of time in bed, only really moving to get food when it became a necessity, and things seemed to be going well . . . until they weren’t.

Once Tsukishima’s hangover went down, his mood starting going down with it. Lying around all day was nice at first, but it gave Tsukishima a lot of time to think. He was thinking about actually confiding in Hinata, but then Hinata’s phone rang.

“I’ll be right back. It’s Kageyama.” Hinata placed a quick kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek before walking out of the room after accepting the call.

Tsukishima turned to face the wall and let out a sigh. He had forgotten how close Hinata and Kageyama were. Hinata had a lot of friends actually, while Tsukishima just had Hinata. He never really needed more than just Yamaguchi, but now he was gone. Hinata is, well, he didn’t really know what Hinata was, but he didn’t have a best friend. He continued to let his mind wander as Hinata chatted in the other room, laughing at whatever the king was saying.

Hinata wrapped up the call and came back into the room, getting back into the bed with Tsukishima. “Sorry about that. He just wanted to make sure everything was okay since we haven’t seen each other in a bit.”

Tsukishima shrugged, still facing the wall.

Hinata frowned. “Everything okay in here though? Did something happen? I wasn’t gone that long.”

“No, I was fine. I enjoyed the company of all of my friends. Literally, all of them are here,” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes.

“Are you. . . are you mad at me? For talking to Kageyama?”

“Nope, it’s fine. You go talk to your friends. Maybe you should call Kenma next or Tanaka or even Oikawa may want to talk to you. You are friends with pretty much everyone, so it should be easy.”

“You’re . . . mad at me for having friends? I don’t understand.” Hinata’s brows furrowed.

“I never said I was mad, I was just pointing out a fact. Is there anything wrong with that?”

“You don’t have to say you’re mad. You’re showing it.”

“Whatever, I need to go downstairs,” Tsukishima said, getting up from the bed.

“It’s not whatever!” Hinata insisted, grabbing Tsukishima’s sleeve.

“Yes it is! I don’t care that you were talking to that dumb ass, I’m just pissed at other stuff, okay? You can have your friends and I can have my music, I don’t care. Let me go downstairs now...please.”

“Any one of them would be friends with you if you just tried. Literally like one picture of Oikawa on Facebook and he won’t leave you alone. Buy milk for Kageyama and you’ve got a friend for life. Play any video game ever and Kenma will talk to you. Tanaka would befriend a stick if he could. It’s not that hard.”

“I’ve never tried to have friends before. The first and only friend I ever had was Yamaguchi and I don’t plan on having anymore. If I do that I-I may lose them too,” Tsukishima told him, sighing.

“So . . . what about me then?”

“What about you?” Tsukishima could see it in Hinata’s eyes, the moment the light in them went out and his expression shut down.

“I see.” Hinata said quietly, releasing Tsukishima’s sleeve and dropping his hand to his side.

“Does that mean that I can go downstairs now?” Tsukishima asked, annoyed at all of Hinata’s questions.

“You can do whatever you want. Doesn’t matter.” Hinata answered.

“Um, okay then?” Tsukishima headed downstairs, leaving Hinata standing alone in his room.

Hinata slowly sat down on the bed, staring at the wall with unfocused eyes. He considered calling one of those friends that Tsukishima had mentioned but . . . he couldn’t find the will to move. So, he just sat there wondering what he could do to fix this or if he should try to.

Tsukishima made himself some toast and sat down on the couch. He was severely pissed off that Hinata could not understand why he couldn’t make friends. Yamaguchi was and is his only friend and that is how it should be. Tsukishima took a bite of his toast, angrily staring at nothing. After he finished his toast, he decided he might as well find something to watch. After a few hours of flipping through channels, he decided to go upstairs and just head off to bed. He brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas, before wandering into his room. He looked to the bed to see Hinata sitting there, staring off into space. “Can you move? I’m going to sleep.”

Hinata blinked a few times before seeming to come out of his trance like state, slowly getting to his feet. “I- yeah, sure. I’m - I think I’m sleeping on the couch tonight. I’m not really tired. I don’t want to keep you up.”

Tsukishima shrugged and climbed into bed. “Wait, Hinata?”

Hinata glanced over his shoulder, waiting.

“Can we have sex first?”

Hinata didn’t even reply to that. He just walked out.

“Whatever, I’ll get myself off later then,” Tsukishima called out of the room. When he didn’t hear any response, Tsukishima shrugged and rolled over, closing his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata didn’t really sleep that night. He tried, but the most he could get was dozing off for a few minutes at a time. Eventually he just gave up and made coffee and put in a movie as morning came around.

Tsukishima woke up the next morning, a bit colder than usual. He grabbed a sweatshirt from his closet and headed downstairs. He saw the cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and grabbed it.

“That’s mine.” Hinata only spared him a glance. “I was waiting for it to cool down.”

“Oh, can you just make yourself another cup? There’s still coffee in the pot over there.”

“You can make your own then. _There’s still coffee in the pot over there_.”

“I was just being cautious of your tongue. If it got burnt, it would be a problem for both of us.”

“Only for me.” Hinata said icely.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch,” Tsukishima mumbled as he turned around to make himself his own cup of coffee.

“What am I to you?” Hinata asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

“Huh?” Tsukishima looked over his shoulder at Hinata. “You’re Hinata, I mean you stay here a lot and we have sex. I don’t know, don’t ask me these types of things in the morning.”

“Sex then? I’m just sex to you?” Hinata asked. “So, if I wasn’t sleeping with you I would be . . . what? What exactly would I be?”

“I mean, I don’t know...you would be, um...a person I spend a lot of time with?”

“Sounds like a friend to me. And you said you don’t want those.”

“You are sleeping with me though, so that’s not the word I would use. I told you before, Yamaguchi was and is my only friend. I’m sorry if that bothers you at all, but it’s the truth.”

“I slept on a couch, not with you.”

“Well tonight you did, but you’ve slept with me before. Can we not fight, it’s early and I want to drink my coffee,” Tsukishima said, annoyed.

“Sure. Whatever. I’m going home. I haven’t seen my sister in a while.” He took his coffee and went upstairs to gather his things.

Tsukishima saw Hinata coming down with all of his stuff. “Why are you bringing all of that with you if you are just seeing your sister?” Tsukishima asked, confused.

“Because I’m _staying_ at my house.” Hinata replied as he opened the door.

“You-you can’t just leave, wait what?”

“Yes, I can.” And then he closed the door behind him.

Tsukishima stared at the door, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He brought himself down to the floor and sat down, going over the events in his mind. After sitting there for a good thirty minutes, Tsukishima angrily kicked the couch in beside him and stood up. If Hinata wanted to leave, he could leave. Tsukishima moved to the couch and turned on the tv and stayed there for the rest of the day. After hours and hours of flipping through channels without many breaks, Tsukishima decided it was best he head to bed. He went to his room and noticed how empty it was now. His mind trailed to Hinata and all of the time they spent together. Tsukishima quickly shook his head, trying to not focus on it. He went to his bed and layed down, hoping that sleep would happen soon.

_“You’re being an idiot. I hope you know that.” Yamaguchi told him from the foot of his bed._

_“Yama?! How are you--wait, this is a dream isn’t it?” Tsukishima realized, frowning._

_“Of course it is, Tsukki. Doesn’t make you less of an idiot for what you just did to Hinata. For such a smart guy, you can be really dumb sometimes.”_

_“How is it my fault that Hinata left? I told him, my only friend is you and it will always be you. If he can’t accept that, then it’s his own fault,” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes._

_Yamaguchi tilted his head. “Then what is he? You didn’t give him a very nice answer.”_

_“I-I don’t really know what he is. I’m not good with these types of things like you are, I mean we're…”_

_“Well he’s not nothing, and I’m pretty sure that’s what you’re making him feel like. You haven’t been that nice to him. Using him for sex to take your mind off of me, leaving after, lashing out at him. That ‘what about you’ line was especially cruel, I think.”_

_“I wasn’t using h-okay maybe a bit, but that’s not why I wanted him to be over all the time. If it were purely to use him, I wouldn’t have had him stay over at my house for so many nights.”_

_“Exactly. But that’s not how you’re making him feel with how you’re acting.”_

_“How exactly do I ‘act’ to make him not feel that way. He isn’t my friend, I refuse to have other friends, besides you. I can’t exactly tell him that again though or it would make things much worse,” Tsukishima responded, sighing._

_Yamaguchi frowned at him in clear disapproval. “That’s dumb. You’re being dumb. Of course you can have more friends besides me. Where did you get the idea that you couldn’t? Do you honestly think that I want you to be sad and alone for the rest of your life?”_

_“N-no, I just...you were my only friend and that was special to me. I don’t want someone else to take that spot.”_

_“They aren’t taking my spot.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “They’re making a new spot for themselves in your life. You’re allowed to move on and make friends. You’re supposed to.”_

_“I don’t want to move on Yama, I want you back here as my best friend,” Tsukishima said, tears starting to run down his face._

_“I know.” Yamaguchi reached out and placed a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean that you can’t be friends with other people. It isn’t healthy to let me hold you back, and I don’t want to do that to you.”_

_“But Hinata isn’t exactly a friend, I mean you don’t have sex with friends, right? What does that make him then?” Tsukishima asked, genuinely puzzled._

_“Probably a boyfriend. But I’m not referring to just Hinata. Yesterday he suggested you make other friends too. I think you want more friends. That’s why you got mad about him talking to Kageyama. Because you’re jealous.”_

_“Wait hold up, Hinata isn’t my boyfriend. What makes you think that I am dating Hinata?”_

_“That you spend time together, sleep with each other, and generally seem to enjoy each other’s company now that you’ve bothered to get to know each other.” Yamaguchi answered._

_“It doesn’t matter now anyways, he hates me. Shit, I fucked up, didn’t I?”_

_“You can always try to fix things. I think you should give it a few days though. Let him cool down, and try to work through your feelings as well.” He suggested._

_“Do you think he will forgive me?” Tsukishima asked, looking down at the ground._

_“Hinata seems like a good person. I think so.” Yamaguchi said after a moment of consideration._

_Tsukishima nodded. “Thank you, Tadashi,” he whispered._

_“You’re welcome, Kei.” Yamaguchi smiled brightly at him._

_“You’re going to have to leave now, aren’t you?”_

_Yamaguchi smiled sadly at him. “Yes.”_

_Tsukishima sighed. “I figured.” His eyes started to water up, not wanting Yamaguchi to leave him._

_The last thing Tsukishima remembered before waking up was Yamaguchi hugging him._

Tsukishima woke up with his eyes still teary. He wiped the tears away and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. Tsukishima wanted to run to Hinata’s house right this second and tell him everything, but he knew he couldn’t do that just yet. He decided to wait three days, which ended up being the longest days of his life. All he did was eat, sleep, and watch tv. When the third day finally rolled around, he headed over to Hinata’s. He took a deep breath in and out, then rang the doorbell.

Hinata’s mother was the one to answer the door, and looked a little uncertain when she saw Tsukishima. “I don’t know if he wants to see you right now.”

“Please, I really need to talk to him,” Tsukishima begged.

She hesitated for a moment, looking clearly torn before sighing and gesturing him inside. “Shouyou, you have a guest!” She called.

“Who is i-” Hinata poked his head out of his room, took a look at Tsukishima, and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.

Tsukishima sighed and walked over to Hinata’s room. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. “Can I come in, please. I need to talk to you.”

“No.”

Hinata’s mom went to make them tea.

“Hin-Shouyou, please. Just give me five minutes,” Tsukishima pleaded.

After a long moment of silence the lock clicked out of place. “You have four minutes.”

Tsukishima opened the door and closed it behind him. “I fucked up.”

“I know that much.”

“I was in a bad place and I used you to help. You tried your best to help me and I took advantage of it and ended up losing someone so important to me. I was so afraid to let go of Yama, that I didn’t fully let you in. I want to make friends. I really do. I wasn’t ready and didn’t want to move on, but I think I can now. I’m so sorry, Shouyou. I will do anything to have you back in my life. We can never have sex again, I don’t care. I just want you back. I-I really like you Sho and I messed that up. If you hadn’t been there for me during all of this, I wouldn’t have survived. You inspired me to work hard to get through this time. I may have not listened a lot of the time, but I took those words to heart. Please, don’t hate me. I don’t care if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, but please don’t hate me. I’m so sorry.”

“Shouyou! Mom made tea!” Natsu said, walking in. “Kei!” She added excitedly when she saw Tsukishima, smiling brightly at him and lifting her arms towards him to indicate she wanted to be picked up.

Tsukishima gave her a small smile and reached down to lift her into his arms. “Hi Natsu, how are you doing?”

“Well . . . Shouyou’s been kind of sad, and that makes me kind of sad, so not very good. You should cheer him up.”

Tsukishima frowned, knowing that he technically caused Natsu’s sadness. “I really want to. I miss his smile more then anything,” Tsukishima said, looking sadly at the ground.

Hinata watched the interaction carefully before speaking up. “Kei was kinda mean, Natsu. He wants me to forgive him. What do you think?”

“Did he say sorry?” She asked, looking between them.

“Yes. He did.”

“Well . . . Sensei says that if someone says they’re sorry you should try to give them a second chance. And that if they’re really sorry they won’t do it again.”

Hinata seemed to consider that for a moment before looking at Tsukishima. “Well, there you have it. You’ve got one more chance.” He offered a tiny smile.

Tsukishima put Natsu gently back down on the floor. He smiled, his eyes watering a tiny bit. “Thank you.” Tsukishima went to kiss him, but stopped himself. He really wanted to, but he wasn’t sure if Hinata would want to kiss him back.

Hinata leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I guess we’re getting the band back together.”

Tsukishima laughed. “I guess so,” he said, pulling Hinata into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue: one year later**

 

“Hey, Yama,” Tsukishima said, sitting next to Yamaguchi’s tombstone. “It’s been a year since you passed away and I still miss you everyday. I’ve actually been doing pretty good lately, thanks to you. Hinata and I have been dating and I’ve never been happier, I have friends that I can talk to, and we even won last year’s nationals. I wish you could have been there to see it. Tanaka ripped off his shirt, as usual, and ran laps around the stadium shouting nonsense. A few years ago, I would have been disgusted, but it was actually pretty funny. The team celebrated afterwards and we ended up sneaking some Alcohol into Daichi’s house. I think the best thing I’ve ever seen was Daichi drunk. He literally was running around the house, telling us all kinds of secrets and let me tell you, Sugawara-senpai is kinky as fuck. The sky was gorgeous that night, you would have loved that. By the way, the team told me to give you this.” Tsukishima placed a trophy onto Yamaguchi’s grave. “We won it for you, so we want you to have it. I bet other people are going to be confused when they come here to bring flowers and see a trophy. I need to go now, but I’ll visit soon. Talk to you later, Tadashi.” Tsukishima got up and headed back to his car, getting into the front seat.

“How did it go?” Hinata asked, buckling his seat belt.

Tsukishima leaned over to peck Hinata on the lips. “Really good! I’m happy the team let him keep the trophy, he would have loved to be with us on that court.”

“Would it be too cheesy to say that I think he was in a way?”

“Usually I would say so, but I felt it too,” Tsukishima said, smiling gently.

Hinata smiled back for a moment before turning his eyes towards the time on the dashboard. “We should get going. Noya, Suga, Daichi, and Tanaka are waiting for the monthly movie marathon, and it’s your turn to pick, so I know we’re watching Jurassic Park.”

“That’s because it’s the best movie ever. It has dinosaurs in our day and age, what could be better than that?” Tsukishima asked, chuckling.

“Superheros.” Hinata said confidently.

“Nope, it’s all about dinosaurs babe, sorry.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima pressed a soft kiss on Hinata’s cheek. “Let’s get home, before everyone shows up.”

Hinata flashed a bright smile. “Alright.” He agreed, passing the keys to Tsukishima and watching the scenery fly by as they went back to Tsukishima’s house to meet their friends.


End file.
